My Immortal
by PaoSkipp
Summary: Petra ha sido seleccionada como miembro del Escuadrón de Rivaille. Desde que se integró a él, ha hecho grandes cambios, ¿Su luz será lo suficientemente fuerte para derretir la frialdad que hay en el Sargento Rivaille? Espero les guste, Rivetra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :D Bueno este es el primer Fic de Shingeki No Kyojin que escribo... La verdad me ha encantado el anime y más Rivaille *-* (Cabo Levi) decidí hacer una historia de Rivaille y Petra o Rivetra... No se, me resultan una linda pareja :3 y ya que es la primera vez que escribo un Fic de este anime... Les agradecería mucho si luego de leer esta historia dejaran un comentario para saber si les gustó la historia o si hay algo que debería de mejorar, ahora los dejo leer n_n**

Los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón de Reconocimiento habían llegado; Todos los que habían llegado a unirse habían estado dispuestos a dar su vida por la salvación de la humanidad. Aunque había algo importante por notar: De este grupo de nuevos reclutas... Había una sola mujer. Ella era de baja estatura aproximadamente de 1m y 58 cm, delgada, fina... Sus ojos eran color ámbar, su cabello era corto de color marrón y sus cejas eran finas. Ella, al igual que sus compañeros mantenían su saludo de la mano derecha empuñada sobre el pecho mientras mantenían una mirada fija y seria.

Todos continuaron con la formación hasta que llegó el Capitán Erwin Smith, acompañado de otros dos soldados; todos los reclutas los reconocieron enseguida: La 2nda líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe y El Sargento Rivaille. Al ver a Rivaille todos los reclutas se sorprendieron, pues él era conocido como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, aunque en realidad la sorpresa fue... Que no era muy alto como pensaban.

- "Espero que ninguno de ustedes se haya retractado ahora de unirse a este escuadrón. Sinceramente, les agradezco a todos ustedes por haber tomado la decisión de unirse a nosotros" dijo el Capitán Erwin esbozando una muy leve sonrisa. "La humanidad agradece su valentía y sacrificio, en unos momentos todos podrán tener el uniforme que identifica a nuestro escuadrón... ¡Las alas de la libertad! Pero antes... Nos dividiremos en grupos, así tendremos más diversidad de misiones que nos harán avanzar más rápido en cuanto a cumplirlas. Así que supongo que todos conocen a La Segunda Líder de escuadron Hanji Zoe y al sargento Rivaille, ellos serán sus líderes de equipo... así que Rivaille, empieza tu." Ordenó el capitán. El Sargento dio un paso al frente caminando frente a todos los reclutas viéndolos uno por uno con una mirada que parecía atemorizante y fría lo cual hacía que muchos de los reclutas se pusieran nerviosos; se detuvo al notar que al pasar frente a uno éste no presentó temor.

- "Tu nombre..." Dijo Rivaille ordenando al recluta a contestar. El hombre bajó la mirada puesto que el Sargento Rivaille era más bajo que él.

- "¡Gunter Shulz, señor!" Respondió el soldado. El Sargento lo observó atentamente.

- "Así que tu eres Gunter, me han hablado mucho de ti... Tus superiores han dicho que eres muy valiente... Vendrás conmigo" dijo apartándose del sujeto. Siguió caminando y vió a otros dos soldados que estaban uno al lado del otro "¿Y ustedes...?"

- "¡Auruo Brossard, señor!" Respondió uno.

- "¡Erd Gin, señor!" Respondió el otro.

- "También ustedes vienen conmigo..." Dijo y al continuar caminando quedó frente a la única chica de todo el conjunto de reclutas que se encontraba allí (Cuyo número de voluntarios no era tan grande). "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le preguntó a la muchacha. Ella vio los ojos pequeños y finos color verde-oliva del sargento los cuales la miraban fija y fríamente. Ella sin tratar de titubear o mostrarse nerviosa respondió.

- "¡Petra Ral, señor!" Al escuchar, el sargento no mostró ninguna expresión más que encarnar una ceja y siguió viéndola de la misma forma. "Es impresionante que seas la única chica de todos los soldados aquí presentes Ral... Tu vienes conmigo." Dijo dándose media vuelta para ver a Erwin. "Mi equipo está completo..."

- "¿C-Como?" Preguntaron Erwin y Hanji al mismo tiempo mostrándose sorprendidos.

- "¿Que? Necesito soldados valientes... Con ellos me basta, no tengo por qué ser niñero de alguien que sólo irá a morir al enfrentarse con un titán." Dijo seriamente.

- "Bueno... Si así lo quieres..." Dijo Hanji.

- "Así será entonces" Completó Erwin. "Entonces Revaille, ubica a tus subordinados en las habitaciones disponibles para cada uno y dales sus uniformes. Hanji, tu igual con los tuyos." Ambos asintieron y cada uno se marchó con su equipo. Minutos más tarde, los nuevos subordinados del Escuadrón de Rivaille se encontraba en los establos.

- "No puedo creer que el Sargento Rivaille nos haya escogido para ser miembros de su equipo" Expresó Erd emocionado.

- "Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Pero... ¿Soy el único que imaginaba que el Sargento Rivaille era más alto?" Preguntó Gunter.

- "No digas eso" Respondió la pequeña Petra cruzándose de brazos. "Su tamaño no importa, es muy fuerte... ¡Eso es lo que importa!"

- "Supongo que te habrá gustado, ¿No?" Argumentó Auruo con una sonrisa burlona.

- "¿¡Q-Que!? ¡No digas tonterías Auruo!" Dijo ella un poco sonrojada y desviando la mirada un poco molesta. Sus tres nuevos compañeros reían de verla de esa forma.

- "Muy bien novatos..." Dijo el Sargento llegando al establo cargando en sus manos los nuevos uniformes y haciendo que todos pararan de reír. "Aquí tienen sus uniformes." Dijo entregándoselo a cada uno. "Comenzaremos a entrenar mañana y el otro grupo de Escuadrón se unirá también, ¿Entendido?"

- "¡Entendido!" Repitieron los cuatro soldados al mismo tiempo. El sargento asintió y se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero antes de hacerlo volvió a hablarles.

- "Ah, ¡Lo olvidaba! Sus habitaciones han estado abandonadas mucho tiempo así que están sucias, deben limpiarlas" Y se fue.

- "Parece muy serio. ¿Es humano? Además de ser bajito es muy severo" Cuestionó Auruo rascando su cabeza con su dedo índice mientras pensaba. Petra lo golpeó en el brazo y lo vio sería. "¡Auch!... ¿Qué te pasa?"

- "Claro que es humano, ¡Idiota! Estas hablando del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ademas... Muestra respeto a tu líder" Le regañó mientras jalaba su oreja.

- "¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!" Rogaba Auruo gritando de dolor por el jalón de su oreja. Erd y Gunter sólo volvían a reír mientras que a un lado del establo donde ninguno pudiera ver se encontraba el Sargento Rivaille apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras los escuchaba reír.

- "¡Tsk!" Exclamó molesto. "Bajito..." Dijo repitiendo lo que Auruo había dicho y suspiró alejándose del establo.

* * *

**AL SIGUIENTE DÍA**

Los cuatro nuevos reclutas de Rivaille se encontraban limpiando sus respectivas habitaciones mientras su líder supervisaba su trabajo. Rivaille pasaba en cada habitación y sólo podía escucharse regaños como... "Erd, te faltó limpiar eso", "Auruo, está hecho un desastre... Comienza de nuevo", "Gunter, el piso está sucio" y demás cosas. ¡Agh! Vaya que ya los tenía hartos... La habitación de Petra se encontraba algo alejada de las demás, así que primero supervisó las de los muchachos para ir a la de ella. Al llegar prosiguió a tocar la puerta.

- "Adelante..." Dijo ella. El sargento entró a la habitación y observó que todo estaba casi impecable. "Ah, Heichou... Es usted" exclamó con una sonrisa.

- "Wow... Todo está muy ordenado y... ¡Limpio!" Exclamó sorprendido. Definitivamente su trabajo era mil veces mejor al que los muchachos estaban realizando. "Felicidades... Ral" Dijo mirándola.

- "Por favor... ¡Llámeme Petra!" Pidió dulcemente. El asintió y se auto-corrigió.

- "Felicidades Petra..." Dijo, siempre con su mirada inexpresiva.

- "¡Gracias heichou!" Sonrió ampliamente mientras proseguía con su limpieza. Se dispuso a tomar unas cajas que parecían ser pesadas para sacarlas del cuarto.

- "¿Quieres que te ayude?" Preguntó él.

- "Descuide, yo puedo hacerlo..." Dijo levantando difícilmente una de las cajas. En un momento Rivaille caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y le quitó cuidadosamente la pesada caja de sus manos.

- "Insisto... Yo te ayudare." Le dijo mirándola. Ella lo vio fijamente y en un momento desvió la mirada algo apenada.

- "Gracias..." Dijo sonrojándose levemente. El sargento colocó la caja fuera de la habitación y regresó a tomar otra caja mientras ella tomaba un trapo para limpiar la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama.

- "Ah por cierto... ¿Te verdad tu crees que soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?" Le preguntó el sargento colocando otra caja fuera de la habitación.

- "¿E-Eh?" Dijo dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para verlo.

- "Sí, casualmente... escuché que lo dijiste." Tomó la última de las cajas y la dejó afuera. "No pienses eso... La verdad no lo soy, tal vez podré ser fuerte para mi estatura. Pero no más que cualquiera" Dijo mirándola.

- "¡L-Lo siento mucho heichou!" Se disculpó Petra haciendo una reverencia.

- "Hey... No te disculpes" Dijo serio mientras tomaba la barbilla de ella levantando su rostro. Al sentir la mano del Sargento sobre su barbilla, Petra no pudo evitar sonrojarse notablemente haciendo que Rivaille la soltara inmediatamente. "Yo... Lo siento..." Dijo él desviando la mirada un poco nervioso.

"No..." Respondió ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del sargento. "No se disculpe" Dijo ella. Él mostró una diminuta sonrisa la cual trataba de disimular y acarició su cabeza despeinándola un poco.

- "Ya no te quitaré mas tiempo... Continúa con tu trabajo, Petra" ordenó saliendo de la habitación de la chica; al quedar lo suficientemente lejos de ella, suspiró pesadamente y chocó su mano contra su frente. "Idiota..." Se dijo a si mismo y prosiguió.

Mientras que Petra prosiguió a sentarse en su cama y con una de sus manos tocó su barbilla mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

Continuara.

**Pues... Espero que les haya gustado lo que llevo por ahora... así que si pudieran dejar un comentario... ¡Se los agradecería muchísimo! Quiéranme (?) :c xD nos vemos (¿No sería "Nos leemos? xD) en el próximo capitulo, ¡Hasta Pronto! *-* **


	2. Chapter 2

El nuevo Escuadrón del Sargento Rivaille se reunió en el campo de entrenamiento junto con los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón de Hanji Zoe mientras los dos Líderes de escuadrón veían el rendimiento de cada uno de sus subordinados. A los nuevos soldados se les había ordenado practicar con una pareja, combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. El total de los nuevos reclutas formaba una cantidad de 15 soldados y ya que Petra Ral era la única chica entre el grupo de novatos, nadie querría pelear contra una chica.

Mirando hacia todas partes, Petra buscaba inútilmente algún compañero de entrenamiento; luego dirigió su mirada hasta su líder quien se encontraba recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y al mismo tiempo parecía verla con una mirada atemorizante, pero... ¿Estaba mirándola de esa forma para hacerle entender que debía encontrar un compañero o simplemente esa era su expresión usual? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que esa mirada la ponía nerviosa. Temerosa, la joven soldado se acercó a su líder.

- "H-Heichou..." Trató de decir. Lamentablemente no pudo evitar tartamudear tras ver la mirada del sargento.

- "¿Que sucede, Petra?" Preguntó separándose de la pared y viendo a la joven.

- "Yo... No tengo pareja para entrenar" Respondió bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Rivaille se limitó a verla y seguido de eso encarnó una ceja algo pensativo mientras seguía mirándola.

- "¿De qué hablas? No tenías pareja, pero ahora ya la tienes" dijo mientras caminada donde todos se encontraban practicando. Petra subió la mirada sorprendida y lo vio caminando donde los demás se encontraban... ¿Acaso quería que ella peleara contra él?

- "... ¿Eh?" Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- "Yo seré tu pareja de práctica... ¡Ven aquí!" Ordenó el sargento mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla. Petra tragó saliva en seco. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso escuchó bien? Acaso... ¿Pelearía realmente con el Sargento Rivaille? Petra se daba por muerta y sólo miraba como su líder la veía esperando que ella lo atacara. "Vamos Ral, no tengo todo el día" dijo el sargento tratando de animarla a atacarlo. Petra respiró hondo decidida aunque un poco temerosa y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Rivaille manteniendo distancia para que éste no la atacara y al igual que él, se colocó en posición de batalla. "Ahora... ¡No te contengas!" Exclamó lanzando hacia la cara de Petra un puño el cual afortunadamente logró esquivar.

- "¡Whoa! Eso estuvo cerca..." Exclamó aliviada mientras esquivaba más golpes de parte del Sargento. Decidió que era su turno de tratar de enfrentarlo también así que rápidamente dio una vuelta de de 360º lanzando una patada mientras daba el giro para golpear a su contrincante pero para su desgracia, el sargento Rivaille hábilmente tomó su pierna con las manos. "¡Tsk! No es posible..." Dijo molesta por que su plan no había resultado bien. Rivaille giró el pie de la chica haciendo que esta también diera una vuelta dándole la espalda.

- "Tendrás que ser mucho más rápida que eso Petra..." Dijo el sargento soltándola al mismo tiempo que la empujaba haciendo que ella cayera arrodillada al suelo. El tan sólo suspiró y se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero Petra se levantó del suelo rápidamente y saltó a la espalda de su líder. "¿¡Que haces?!" Exclamó sorprendido mientras caía al suelo con Petra aún sobre su espalda.

- "¿Que tal así... Heichou?" Dijo recuperando aire mientras tenía sus rodillas apoyadas en la espalda del sargento Rivaille y a la vez tomó sus muñecas para que éste no intentara atacarla de alguna forma posible.

- "Nada mal" argumentó Rivaille con una sonrisa poco notable ya que su cara estaba contra el suelo. "Ahora... ¿Podrías soltarme? El piso no es tan limpio como tu crees" dijo con una expresión de asco.

- "¿Uh? Es decir... Claro, lo siento heichou" se disculpó la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a su superior a ponerse de pie. Rivaille la vio con su expresión fría de nuevo por lo que ella esperaba un regaño por parte del Sargento. Lo inesperado fue que la mirada de su líder cambió repentinamente formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual muchos otros soldados que conocían bien el carácter de Levi Rivaille se impresionarían de verlo sonreír. Los ojos de Petra se iluminaron al ver la sonrisa del muchacho y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso. Rivaille soltó una pequeña risa y sacudió el polvo que tenía sobre su uniforme.

- "Buen trabajo Petra, estoy impresionado" dijo pasando a su lado y alejándose por su espalda. La chica se dio media vuelta y vio a su líder retirándose; era extraño, por alguna razón no podía quitar la mirada de la espalda de Rivaille quien continuaba caminando sin mirar hacia atrás. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, no entendía por qué. Colocó las manos en su pecho mientras aún lo observaba mientras él se alejaba, preguntándose que era lo que había ocurrido hasta que de pronto, su mirada se enterneció.

- "Hey Petra..." Saludó Auruo dándole una suave palmada en la espalda a su compañera. "Vimos que el sargento estuvo practicando contigo... ¿Fue muy rudo?" Preguntó. Para su sorpresa, la chica no le había puesto atención en absoluto, miraba hacia un lugar en específico. "Petra..." La llamó de nuevo chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro

- "¿Cómo?" Preguntó despertando de su trance. Dirigió la mirada a su compañero y suspiró. "Ah, hola Auruo."

- "Petra..." Llamó esta vez Erd dirigiéndose hacia sus dos compañeros. "¿Que acaso el sargento te dejó en estado de shock para que no prestes atención?" Preguntó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

- "¿De qué hablas?" Cuestionó ella.

- "¿Hm? Acaso... ¿Estas roja?" La interrogó Auruo acercándose al rostro de la chica.

- "¡N-NO!" Respondió Petra cubriendo su cara. Erd rió.

- "¡Oh lo olvidaba! Gunter fue a realizar sus tareas asignadas, será mejor que yo vaya también. ¡Los veo luego chicos!" Dijo Erd retirándose.

- "Es verdad, las tareas asignadas... Será mejor poner manos a la obra" Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa hacia Auruo.

- "Si, supongo que tienes razón..." Respondió él.

- "Bien, entonces te veo en la noche. ¡Hasta entonces!" Se despidió ella mientras corría lejos de él.

- "¿Por qué está tan rara?" Se preguntó Auruo a si mismo viendo a Petra alejándose. Indiferente, se encogió de hombros y se fue a realizar sus tareas.

Al caer la noche Petra se encontraba haciendo la cena para su equipo. Ella sabía cocinar muy bien y sus compañeros no se molestaban en decirle que no lo hiciera ya que ninguno de los tres sabía cocinar y menos como Petra lo hacia, era una gran experta en cuanto a arte culinaria y a ella no le molestaba hacerlo; le encantaba cocinar, además su líder comería con ellos... Momento, Levi Rivaille. Con sólo recordarlo ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante el entreno de esa tarde donde ella no pudo dejar de verlo después de verlo sonreír.

- "¿Que me sucede?" Se preguntó mientras picaba unos cuantos vegetales. Era un tema que simplemente no pudo evitar pensar, era un gran misterio para ella. ¿Acaso fue similar a la ocasión en que él la ayudó a limpiar su habitación? Cansada de pensar tanto la situación dio un profundo suspiro y dejó el cuchillo a un lado. "No debería de darle tantas vueltas al asunto" se aconsejó a si misma poniendo su mano sobre su frente en signo de torpeza.

- "Hey Petra, ¿Que comeremos hoy?" Preguntó Gunter asomándose por la puerta de la cocina curioso por ver que clase de festín disfrutarían él y sus compañeros. Petra volteó a ver a Gunter, sonrió levemente y le respondió.

- "Hoy cenaremos Ramen, lamento si estoy tardándome demasiado" sonrió avergonzada.

- "Descuida, tómate tu tiempo" le respondió el.

- "Esto está casi listo, ¿Podrías avisar a los chicos y al sargento que la cena está ya lista?" Le pidió mientras continuaba preparando la comida.

- "Eh... El sargento no comerá con nosotros hoy..." Le avisó Erd mientras observaba lo que ella hacia.

- "¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.

- "Por lo que escuche el capitán Erwin le ha dejado mucho papeleo por llenar, así que estará ocupado toda la noche."

- "Pero... Eso no es justo, el también merece un descanso ¿No crees?" Argumentó Petra pidiendo su opinión.

- "Si pero... Es su trabajo, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Llamare a Erd y a Auruo, vendré enseguida..." Le dijo retirándose.

- "¡Tsk!" Se quejó Petra molesta. ¿Acaso su líder no descansaría ni comería nada sólo por los papeles que debe de llenar? Luego suspiró. ¿De qué se quejaba?, Erd tenía razón... Es su trabajo después de todo, tal vez el ya estaría acostumbrado a permanecer días tras días sin dormir y/o comer... Pero ¿Y que tal si no era así? Intentando dejar sus pensamientos distractores a un lado, Petra continuó preparando la sopa hasta que acabó. "Vengan aquí, ¡La cena esta lista!" Llamó a sus compañeros. Los tres miembros restantes del equipo entraron a la cocina a tomar sus platos.

"Vaya Petra, se ve delicioso... ¡Gracias!" Agradeció Gunter tomando su plato entre las manos y saliendo de la cocina.

"Mmmm... Huele espectacular, gracias Petra" agradeció esta vez Auruo tomando su plato y saliendo de la cocina detrás de Gunter.

"Como es de esperarse de ti, tienes un talento en la cocina, gracias..." Dijo Erd tomando su plato y saliendo detrás de sus dos compañeros. Petra sonrió, le hacia feliz que sus compañeros gozaran de su comida, aunque claro... Le habría gustado que el sargento compartiera un momento con ellos o siquiera descansara, pero ya lo sabía... No se podía. La chica se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de una mesilla a disfrutar de su plato de Ramen, lo comía por pocos aunque realmente le gustaba. Esa receta de Ramen la había aprendido de su madre y le había encantado desde siempre, comió hasta acabárselo. Después de terminar se encontraba observando el reloj; eran ya las 11:50 p.m. Pero ella no tenía sueño, sólo pensaba en una cosa... "Será posible que a estas horas... ¿El sargento... seguirá despierto?"

**Continuara.**

**Y... ¿Qué les pareció? :3 agradezco mucho a las chicas que me dejaron un comentario, realmente me han hecho feliz... Dos días han pasado desde que la publiqué y ya siguen mi historia, me siento halagada c: ¡Les agradezco muchísimo! Y espero que al igual al primero también les haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta la próxima actualización *-***


	3. Chapter 3

Eran ya las 12:30 a.m. y el Sargento Rivaille seguía en su oficina aún rellenando el papeleo que se le fue asignado. Estaba ya más que harto, cuando estaba apunto de terminar con una pila de papeles por llenar entraba el capitán Erwin llevando aún MÁS papeleo a su escritorio con una risa burlona al ver la cara del sargento que mostraba rabia y cansancio cada vez que entraba a su oficina.

- "Lo siento. Es la última pila..." Decía Erwin cada vez antes de salir. Habrá dicho la misma oración unas... ¿15 veces? 15 pilas más de papeles las cuales parecían ser cada vez más grandes. Aún tenía mucho que rellenar y lo menos que quería era ver que Erwin volviera a entrar a su oficina o sentiría que lanzaría el escritorio desesperadamente. Tratando de concentrarse en realizar su trabajo fruncía el ceño molesto. De pronto tocaron la puerta; el sargento intuyó que era Erwin y ya sacado de quicio, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que aún continuaba cerrada.

- "¡Lárgate Erwin!" Dijo con un tono elevado empuñando sus manos.

- "Heichou, soy Petra... ¿Puedo pasar?" Se escuchó la dulce voz de la soldado. Inmediatamente la expresión en la mirada de Rivaille cambió, su expresión de molestia cambio a una de sorpresa y se quedó en silencio. "¿Heichou?" Repitió ella esperando una respuesta, tal vez podría estar dormido... No debería de molestarlo. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la chica sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos. "Esta dormido..." Se dijo a si misma sonriendo levemente mientras se alejaba un poco de la puerta.

- "Adelante..." Dijo Rivaille, Petra se giró en dirección a la puerta otra vez ¿Acaso no estaba dormido? Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

- "Con su permiso capitán..." Le dijo un poco nerviosa.

- "¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?" Preguntó encarnando una ceja.

- "No tiene importancia, después de todo usted también esta despierto, ¿No es así?" Preguntó esta vez Petra acercándose al escritorio de su líder con la taza de café en sus manos.

- "Si, Pero yo tengo mucho trabajo... Esa es mi excusa" Respondió regresando a rellenar sus papeles.

- "Lo se. No quiero quitarle su tiempo... Pero me comentaron que tenía mucho por hacer y ya que creí que podría estar cansado le traje una taza de café." Dijo ella colocando la taza de café aún caliente sobre el escritorio del Sargento. Sorprendido levantó la mirada viendo la taza de café y luego a ella. "Le habría traído algo de Ramen pero lo que había hecho se lo acabaron los muchachos" soltó una pequeña carcajada seguida de una sonrisa.

- "..." Rivaille no supo que decir. Tomó la taza de café y bebió un sorbo. "Esta delicioso..." Dijo mirándola sin mostrar ninguna expresión especial además de la que usualmente tenía. "Muchas gracias."

- "No hay problema" contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras él bebía otro sorbo de café. Luego volteó a ver el papeleo que aún le faltaba al capitán por rellenar. "¿¡Todo esto debe hacer!?" Preguntó sorprendida. Rivaille dirigió su mirada hacia la pila de papeles y asintió.

- "Si" dijo simplemente.

- "A este paso no terminara hasta el día siguiente..." Dijo ella aún viendo los papeles sorprendida.

- "Lo se. Por eso no puedo perder más tiempo." Contestó el volviendo a leer otro documento.

- "No diga más, me retiro ahora. ¡Hasta luego heichou!" Se despidió Petra caminando hacia la puerta para retirarse, pero de pronto se detuvo y se dio media vuelta nuevamente. "Uh... ¿Disculpe heichou?"

- "¿Que sucede ahora?" Preguntó Rivaille sin apartar la vista del papel que tenía en sus manos. Petra juntó sus manos y bajó la cabeza un poco nerviosa mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

- "Eh... ¿Cree que podría ayudarlo?" Preguntó viéndolo de reojo.

- "¿Ayudarme?..." Preguntó dejando el papel a un lado.

- "Si, aún le falta mucho por terminar y me gustaría poder ayudarlo. Después de todo no tengo sueño." Argumentó preparándose psicológicamente para recibir una respuesta negativa o un regaño. El sargento vio a la chica con esos finos ojos verde-oliva que la veían mientras pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho.

- "Agradezco la oferta Petra, pero deberías descansar" Dijo volviendo a su labor. La chica sonrió levemente y se quedó unos instantes mirándolo.

- "Esta bien." Dijo únicamente. Caminó de vuelta hacia el escritorio de su líder y tomó una pequeña silla que estaba en un rincón de la oficina; cargó la silla y la colocó al lado del sargento. Tomó un papel de la pila que aún faltaba por rellenar y se puso a leerlo. Rivaille la vio de reojo, no se mostró molesto pero la miró curioso.

- "¿Que crees que haces? Creí haberte ordenado que fueras a descansar."

- "No es verdad." Respondió ella mirándolo. "Usted dijo Deberías ir a dormir así que... ¡Lo he tomando más como una sugerencia!" Argumentó al esbozar una sonrisa inocente. Rivaille suspiró y rió en silencio.

- "Serás mocosa..." Comentó volviendo a leer otro documento. Petra rió un poco al escuchar su comentario al igual que él y puso manos a la obra.

Horas más tarde, los soldados se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento de nuevo mientras los dos líderes de sus respectivos grupos los observaban.

- "Hey Revaille. Falta un soldado de tu grupo, ¿No es así?" Preguntó Hanji Zoe viendo al sargento quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos viendo atentamente el entreno hasta que al escucharla hablándole la miró de reojo.

- "Si, tiene mi permiso." Dijo únicamente mirando de nuevo a sus subordinados.

- "Acaso... ¿Es la chica que llevabas en brazos mientras estaba dormida cuando salías de tu oficina ésta mañana?" Insinuó Hanji sonriendo pícaramente mientras le daba toques en el brazo con su codo.

- "¡Tsk! No es de tu incumbencia cuatro ojos" dijo molesto.

- "Anda... No seas tan rudo." Rió Zoe. Rivaille la vio con una fría mirada. "Vale, ya no insisto..." Dijo temerosa. En efecto, Rivaille había estado toda la madrugada rellenando papeles con Petra, se miraba cansada y cuando él le ordenaba que se fuera a descansar ella se negaba y decía no tener sueño. Y así fue hasta las 7:30 a.m. cuando el sargento terminó con el último documento para leer y vio a Petra durmiendo. Esbozando una diminuta sonrisa cargó a Petra entre sus brazos y salió de su oficina para llevarla a su cuarto a descansar. Así fue como la soldado permaneció durmiendo toda la tarde con el permiso de su capitán.

Continuara.

**Admito que este capítulo lo escribí un poco corto pero me quede sin ideas xD así que trataré de inspirarme de alguna manera ._. Espero les haya gustado... Hasta pronto *-* Y por cierto... ¡Yo también quiero Ramen! u.u xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Petra despertó casi al anochecer, se percató de que estaba en su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama estirándose un poco.

- "¿Como llegué aquí?" Se preguntó a si misma. No recordaba haber regresado a su habitación, lo último que pudo recordar fue haber ayudado al sargento Rivaille con la tarea que se le había sido asignada. "Acaso... ¿E-El me trajo aquí?" Se preguntó un tanto nerviosa y suspiró. "¡Pff! ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Debí haber dormido demasiado" se dijo a si misma riendo. Al ver que ya era de noche se levantó de su cama, se puso sus botas y salió de su habitación. Eran ya las 7:20 p.m. Como siempre, le correspondería preparar la cena para sus compañeros quienes siempre disfrutaban de lo que ella preparaba. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a cocinar cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa. "Heichou... ¿Qué hace aquí?" Preguntó curiosa al ver al Sargento Rivaille en la cocina, no era usual, por lo que le dio curiosidad y al parecer llegó a notar algo en especial: El sargento tenía en sus manos una bola blanca con forma algo rectangular.

- "¡Petra! ¿Que haces tú aquí?" Preguntó también el sorprendido, puso la bola blanca en la mesilla y la vio algo nervioso.

- "Yo pregunté primero..." Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía.

- "... No hago nada..." Dijo Rivaille desviando la mirada.

- "¿Seguro?" Cuestionó ella encarnando una ceja y riendo. Decidió acercarse más para ver lo que él hacía y vio en la mesilla varias bolas blancas similares a la que él tenía en sus manos anteriormente.

- "¿Acaso está preparando... Onigiri?" Preguntó Petra viendo las pequeñas bolas de arroz.

- "No, es un pésimo intento de Onigiri..." dijo mirándola con su típica expresión que parecía ser intimidante.

- "Que autoestima" Comentó ella riendo.

- "Sólo soy realista..." Confesó con un fuerte suspiró. "La verdad es que no se cocinar." Dijo Rivaille cruzándose de brazos molesto. Petra lo vio curiosa.

- "¿Y por qué el repentino interés en cocinar?" Preguntó ella tomando una de las bolas de Onigiri.

- "No fue interés realmente, le pedí a Hanji que me diera la receta de un platillo sencillo de hacer y me dijo que esto era lo más sencillo... Sonaba más fácil de lo que parece" Expresó irritado. "Ya que pasaste durmiendo casi todo el día creí que no despertarías hasta el día de mañana y ya que tú te encargas de preparar la cena para los demás, decidí no molestarte e intentar hacer algo yo mismo. Aunque acabó por ser un desastre..." Al oír estas palabras, Petra vio al sargento sorprendida y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- "Así que un desastre... ¿Eh?" Dijo ella aún sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rivaille. El soldado al ver la sonrisa de la chica se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento y luego de un momento desvió la mirada de nuevo. Petra rió en silencio y se dispuso a probar el Onigiri que tenía en sus manos. Dio una mordida a la pequeña bola de arroz y la probó. "Mmm... ¡Delicioso!" Rivaille volvió la mirada hacia ella y sonrió levemente.

- "No mientas Petra." Ordenó aún sonriendo.

- "Bueno... Tal vez no esté muy bueno." Admitió ella riendo. Rivaille rió levemente con ella y al ser la primera vez que Petra escuchaba a su líder reír decidió seguir riendo con la esperanza de que el Sargento siguiera riendo con ella, y en efecto... ¡Así fue! Él rió un poco más mientras ella lo hacía.

- "Lo supuse..." Dijo él parando de reír mirando a Petra.

- "¿Le digo algo? Nunca lo había visto reír..." Le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

- "No te acostumbres, no suelo sonreír como te podrás haber dado cuenta y reír mucho menos" comentó con un suspiro. Petra cerró sus ojos y rió levemente.

- "La idea del Onigiri es muy buena, es un platillo tradicional japonés... He visto que a muchas personas les gusta ¿Le molesta si le ayudo a prepararlos?" Preguntó la chica tomando una de las bolas de arroz de nuevo. Rivaille la vio fijamente pensando en su propuesta, ahora que lo pensaba... Era la segunda vez en que Petra le ofrecía su ayuda y lo raro es que a él no le molestaba, aunque seguramente si fuera otra persona quién ofreciera su ayuda diría 'NO' sin dudarlo...

- "Claro, me vendría bien algo de ayuda..." Agradeció el sargento. Petra se lavó las manos y tomó arroz moldeando la pequeña bola triangular, siguiendo sus indicaciones el sargento Rivaille comenzó a hacer lo mismo, los rellenaron y dieron forma a las pequeñas bolas blancas. Después de varios minutos trabajando en ello ambos habían terminado.

- "Y... ¡Listo! La cena está preparada." Celebró Petra tomando uno de los Onigiri para probarlo, le dio un pequeño mordisco y lo saboreó. "¡Delicioso!" Dijo asombrada. Le entregó el Onigiri a Rivaille y le sonrió "Adelante... ¡Pruébelo!" El sargento observó la pequeña bola de arroz unos instantes y le dio un mordisco para probarlo.

- "Wow, tienes razón... Eres muy buena con esto Petra" La felicitó el soldado.

- "No es verdad..." Dijo ella con modestia. Sonrió avergonzada y vio a su capitán. "Heichou, creo que tiene un poco de arroz en la cara" observó ella riendo al verlo.

- "¿Uh? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó Rivaille pasando su mano por casi toda su cara para quitarse el arroz. Petra rió más al ver que aún no se lo había quitado de encima y se acercó a él para hacerlo ella misma.

- "Aqui esta..." Sonrió quitándole el arroz que tenía pegado en la mejilla. Rivaille se limitó a mirar como la soldado le quitaba el arroz de su rostro estando tan cerca de él.

- "Tus ojos son... Color Ámbar, ¿No es así?" Preguntó el sargento fijándose en los ojos de la chica. Al escuchar su comentario, Petra lo vio fijamente también deshaciendo la sonrisa de su rostro.

- "S-Sí, lo son..." Dijo en un tono nervioso perdiéndose en la mirada de su líder. Él la miraba con una expresión distinta a la que usualmente mostraba, su mirada parecía tranquila, normal, aunque viniendo de él sería inusual.

- "Son hermosos..." Comentó él. El corazón de Petra comenzó a latir rápido de nuevo, tal y como sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento... ¡No! Más rápido aún; no podía apartar la mirada de esos finos ojos verde-oliva que no quitaban su mirada de ella, estaba poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo, ¿Por qué? Es que acaso... ¿El capitán Rivaille causaba estas reacciones en ella? Acaso... ¿Sólo él podía ponerla así de nerviosa? No parecía ser sólo porque fuera su líder y le tuviera temor, ¡Era algo más! Y ella estaba segura de eso, es sólo que... No sabía realmente lo que era. Muchos pensamientos al azar pasaban por su cabeza mientras ella sólo miraba con un rubor notable en sus mejillas al sargento; Rivaille lo notó e inconscientemente se acercó más a ella. La chica solo seguía mirándolo sin saber que decir, bajó la cabeza en signo de vergüenza y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, hasta que de pronto pudo sentir la respiración del soldado sobre su cabeza. No tenía el coraje suficiente para levantar la cabeza y llegar a encontrarse con la mirada de Levi tan cerca de ella... ¡No lo soportaría! Sintió como la mano de Rivaille tocaba su barbilla para subir su mirada y al verlo notó una pequeña pero notable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "Gracias por la ayuda." Le dijo casi en un susurro. Soltó la barbilla de la chica y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la cocina; volteó de forma breve su rostro para ver a Petra por sobre su hombro sin deshacer esa sonrisa que aún llevaba. "Hay que repetirlo alguna vez..." Dijo sin más antes de marcharse. La chica se quedó paralizada viendo hacia la puerta sin apartar la vista en ningún momento hasta que su corazón dejara de latir de manera descontrolada y que su cara retomara el color natural de su piel.

- ¿Que es todo esto?" Se preguntó a si misma posando sus manos sobre su pecho. "¿Como es que miles de emociones pueden aparecer todas en un mismo instante? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando el Heichou está aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo? Ver su sonrisa, escuchar su risa, su voz..." Se preguntaba cerrando sus ojos. "¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo justo ahora?" Reflexionó un momento y luego sonrió. "¿Acaso... Esto es enamorarse?"

Continuara.

**Lamento haber actualizado esta historia muy tarde, pero ustedes saben... No he tenido inspiración para escribir algo romántico hasta ahora, es más hasta escribí otra historia de SNK de comedia para ver si me daba alguna idea y... No fue así ._. Y ayer una amiga mía me dio de probar Onigiri así que esa fue mi inspiración xD espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia para esta historia no duden en escribirla :3 ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! *-***


	5. Chapter 5

Después de tantos días de duro entreno, limpieza, esfuerzo y cansancio que habían sufrido los soldados del Escuadrón de Rivaille se les dio un día de descanso, ¡Ya se lo merecían! Cuando escucharon a su capitán mencionar las palabras "Día libre" inmediatamente todos decidieron lo que harían. Erd se iría a pasear con su caballo libremente, Gunter dormiría el día entero, Auruo leería sus obras favoritas pero... ¿Y Petra? Ella... Realmente no sabía que hacer, tenía tantas cosas en mente pero nada parecía valer la pena para gastar tiempo de su día libre.

- "Hhm... ¿Qué hacer?" Se preguntaba mientras caminaba pensativa. "¡Ya lo tengo!" Dijo emocionada, decidió ir a bañarse a un pequeño lago que se encontraba no muy lejos del centro del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento. El agua parecía fresca y creyó que sería relajante tener un momento a solas para ella; apreciaba a sus compañeros pero una chica necesita tiempo para ella. Corrió a su habitación y tomó un vestido blanco para andar por allí, tomó un sombrero, una toalla y se dispuso a irse. Decidió ir caminando para poder disfrutar más del clima y además pasearse tranquila.

- "¡Petra!" La llamó alguien a lo lejos. Cuando la chica volteó para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al ver a Erd corriendo con su caballo. "Te ves muy linda" ella sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero.

- "Gracias, ¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó ella.

- "Gozo de mi día de descanso" le respondió Erd con una sonrisa. "Ten cuidado a donde vayas... A lo mejor alguien querrá secuestrarte" dijo bromeando.

- "Muy divertido..." Comentó Petra con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Volveré a tiempo para preparar la cena, ¡hasta entonces!" Se despidió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en signo de despedida a Erd. Se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino mientras veía variedad de animales, plantas y miles de cosas más para contemplar; todo parecía bastante hermoso. La soldado seguía caminando contemplando el paisaje que recorría cuando en un momento vio el pequeño lago. "Lotería." Se dijo a si misma dejando su toalla y su gorra a un lado dispuesta a meterse al agua para nadar un poco pero de pronto vio algo que le pareció importante notar: Al otro lado del lago, sobre una roca, había una camiseta, unas botas y un pañuelo. Intuyó que alguien se encontraba allí y luego se dio cuenta de que salían unas pequeñas burbujas del agua hasta que de pronto alguien sacó su cabeza del agua para tomar aire. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Petra se escondió detrás de un arbusto antes de que esa persona la viera tratando de ver quien era; esas botas y esa camiseta eran parte del uniforme de los soldados. Parecía tratarse de un hombre pero Petra no podía ver su rostro; lo único que pudo ver fue su torso, sus pectorales los cuales se marcaban a la perfección. Curiosa, Petra trataba de ver quien era pero no lograba hacerlo ya que el arbusto le estorbaba; moviéndose tratando de buscar otro ángulo de verlo, hizo crujir una pequeña rama de árbol. "(¡Hay no! Estoy perdida... Aunque, tal vez no lo escuchó.)" Pensó. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde había visto al hombre pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba. Se puso de pie y buscó por todas partes. "¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta?" Se preguntó para luego darse media vuelta y ver detrás de ella.

- "¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Rivaille con una mirada seria siendo quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

- "¡AAAHHH!" Gritó Petra sorprendida al verlo y retrocediendo por el susto cayó de espaldas al agua.

- "¡Petra!" Dijo el sargento lanzándose al agua detrás de ella para sacarla y dentro del agua tomó su mano para salir con ella. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó llevándola a la orilla. Petra tosió algo de agua y respiró hondo para tomar aire.

- "Si... Gracias Heichou" le dijo mirándolo.

- "No tenía la intención de asustarte de esa forma... Lo siento." Se disculpó él.

- "¿U-Usted pidiéndome disculpas? N-No, yo me disculpo... No debí haberlo espiado." Se disculpó la chica agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

- "¿Así que me estabas espiando?" Cuestionó el sargento encarnando una ceja.

- "¡No!" Respondió sonrojándose y levantando el rostro. "¡Yo venía a darme una ducha! No sabía que usted estuviera aquí y... Me escondí cuando vi que salió del agua pero no sabía que era usted."

- "Ya veo..." Dijo con un suspiro. "Venías a darte una ducha al lago y terminaste empapando tu vestido por mi culpa." Argumentó con una pequeña sonrisa pareciendo haberle hecho gracia lo ocurrido.

- "Es verdad." Dijo sonriendo también al notar la sonrisa de su líder.

- "¿Tienes frío?" Preguntó mirándola.

- "¿Frío? No, ¡Estoy bien!" Respondió. Insistente, Rivaille decidió levantarse del suelo y caminó hacia la roca donde estaban sus cosas; tomó su camisa, sus botas, su pañuelo y su capa. Luego regresó con ella. "¿Qué hace?"

- "Evitar que te de frío." Le dijo mientras le ponía su capa encima del vestido. "O podrías resfriarte... Es mejor prevenir que lamentar" opinó sentándose a su lado de nuevo. Petra sonrió, le ilusionó la idea de que tal vez... Solo tal vez... El sargento haya querido decir que se preocupaba por ella. Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente pero ella se sentía feliz. Rivaille la miraba también con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "Petra..." Le llamó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- "¿Si, heichou?"

- "Al parecer tu felicidad es contagiosa... Siempre te veo muy feliz, alegre, entusiasta, colaboradora. No hay muchas personas como tu, ¿Sabes?" Le dijo. "Me recuerdas a como solía ser mi madre..." Suspiró mirando su reflejo en el agua. "Por eso espero que no cambies eso, quiero que sigas siendo así siempre, ¿Entendido?" Le dijo pareciendo ser una orden.

- "Así será heichou... Y yo se que usted parece frío, algunos podrán pensar que es porque usted no tiene sentimientos pero yo se que no es así. Es sólo que sus sentimientos son tan sinceros que sólo se muestran cuando de veras se siente feliz." Comentó. Rivaille sonrió y se levantó del suelo.

- "Parece que ya hace más frío... Vámonos antes de que te enfermes." Dijo mientras se ponía su camisa seguida de su pañuelo y sus botas. Se levantó del suelo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Petra tomó su mano y se levantó con su ayuda pero al momento de levantarse quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y la cuestión era que ninguno de los dos retrocedía. -... Lo siento." Se disculpó él retrocediendo y tropezándose con una pequeña roca lo que hizo que cayera al suelo. "¿Acaso hoy es el día de tropezarse?" Comentó riendo al igual que la chica.

- "Déjeme ayudarlo..." Ofreció ella su mano y él la tomó. Rivaille la jaló e hizo que ella cayera también al suelo al lado de él.

- "¡Ups!" Se disculpó falsamente mientras reía.

- "¡Lo hizo a propósito!" Dijo ella riendo junto con él. Ambos reían como si de un juego de niños se tratara hasta que las risas cesaron. "¿Verde-oliva?" dijo ella.

- "¿Que dijiste?" Preguntó tratando de entender lo que ella había dicho.

- "Sus ojos son color verde-oliva... ¿O no? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de apreciar su color" dijo acercándose al rostro del sargento para ver mejor sus ojos. Rivaille se sorprendió y la miró.

- "Tú..." Dijo nada más él mirándola fijamente. Petra se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de él y algo sonrojada de disculpó.

- "¡Lo siento, señor!" Rivaille puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y no se mostró molesto por semejante gesto.

- "No te disculpes..." Dijo acercándose más al rostro de la chica. Petra estaba paralizada, ¿Que hacer? No lo sabía... Sólo miraba como el rostro del sargento se acercaba al suyo y sonrojándose por completo cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Rivaille seguía acercándose a ella mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente quedando a pocos centímetros que rozar sus labios. Ambos se acercaban más el uno al otro hasta que...

- "¡Rivaille!" Se escuchó una voz pasando por unos arbustos hasta llegar a ellos. El sargento se separó inmediatamente de la chica y volteó la mirada para ver al sujeto. Era nada más y nada menos que el capitán Erwin. "Te encontré..."

- "¡C-Capitán Erwin!" Dijo Petra levantándose del suelo rápidamente.

- "¡Tsk! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Preguntó algo molesto mientras se ponía de pie también.

- "Hanji me dijo que estarías aquí..."

- "Esa tonta..." Dijo murmurándose para si mismo. "Lo siento, pero ahora estoy en mi descanso" reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

- "Eso no importa. Debes venir porque..." Dejó su oración inconclusa cuando vio a Petra y analizó la situación. "¿Acaso están saliendo?"

- "¿¡Qué!?" Expresaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- "¡N-No! ¡No es así!" Dijo Petra sonrojándose y tapando su cara con sus manos. Rivaille desvió la mirada intentado disimular sus nervios y Erwin rió a carcajadas al ver la expresión de ambos.

- "¡Si son el uno para el otro!" Dijo riéndose aún más. "Bueno... Dejando las bromas, Rivaille... ¡Tu vienes conmigo!" Dijo en tono autoritario tomando al sargento del hombro y jalándolo para llevárselo.

- "¡Agh! Eres un fastidioso..." Le dijo al capitán y luego volteó a ver a Petra. "Nos vemos, soldado." Se despidió.

- "Si..." Asintió ella mirando como se alejaban de allí. Al quedar sola se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y sonrió nerviosamente al recordar ese pequeño momento donde el sargento la vio a los ojos y estuvo apunto de besarla.

Continuará.

* * *

**Ñeh, Erwin Danchou arruinó el momento ò_ó aún así lo perdonamos xD espero les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen sus reviews, me encantan los comentarios que ponen... ¡Los amo! *-* hasta la próxima actualización :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Eran ya las 4:30 a.m. Demasiado temprano como para estar cocinando ¿O no? Petra se había despertado muy temprano para ir a la cocina y hacer chocolates para un día especial. Pero... ¿Día especial?

- "Día de San Valentín..." Dijo a si misma con un suspiro y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba preparando chocolates, con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación en la mañana del 14 de febrero. Pero ¿Acaso esos chocolates eran para alguien en especial? En realidad... Tenía planeado regalárselos al Sargento Rivaille. No dejaba de pensar en ese momento del lago donde ese casi beso hubiese sido el comienzo de todo. Se disponía a regalárselos, pero no sabía si él los aceptaría. "No se si dárselos realmente..." Reflexionaba algo insegura; su mente le decía que no debería y su corazón decía si debería hacerlo. Era una constante guerra dentro de sus pensamientos que batallaban constantemente haciéndola dudar sobre lo que hacia. "¡No! Tengo que hacerlo... Es ahora o nunca" decidió finalmente. Cuando las pequeñas piezas de azúcar con cacao estaban ya terminadas las colocó en una pequeña bolsa para luego amarrarla con un listón de decoración. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por los pasillos de la base; su corazón parecía latir a mil por hora y con cada paso que daba lucía más nerviosa de sólo imaginar la reacción del capitán al ver los chocolates. Y no le gustaba nada de lo que imaginaba. Dejó de caminar cuando quedo a pocos pasos de la oficina de Rivaille y tragó en seco. "Es muy tarde para arrepentirse" dijo. Dio varios pasos muy lentamente mientras se convencía a si misma de no retroceder hasta que quedó frente a la puerta, levantó su mano, la cual estaba temblando, y tocó la puerta.

- "¿Quien es?" Se escuchó la voz del sargento. Petra logró hablar, pero su voz parecía entrecortada... Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta la voz le temblaba.

- "H-Heichou... ¡S-Soy Petra!" Contestó.

- "Adelante." Permitió él. Petra esperó unos cuantos segundos pensando en lo que debería de decir o qué hacer hasta que finalmente decidió abrir la puerta."Es muy temprano para que estés despierta... ¿Necesitas algo?" Le preguntó el sargento mientras llenaba unos documentos. La chica entró a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás suya escondiendo la bolsa de chocolates detrás de su espalda volteándose a verlo.

- "B-Bueno..." Dijo ella nada más sin poder decir nada más.

-"... ¿Si?" Preguntó él encarnando una ceja esperando a que ella hablara. Al ver su mirada ella se quedó sin palabras, ¿¡Cómo alguien puede quedarse mudo sólo así por así!? Ella abría la boca intentando pronunciar las palabras que tenía para decir pero no lo lograba, los nervios se apoderaron de ella por completo. Por su parte, Rivaille la miraba con la misma expresión pero al notar que ella no sabía que decir, le daba algo de curiosidad por lo que no la presionó y esperó paciente a que finalmente hablara.

- "Quería darle un regalo..." Dijo dejando escapar por fin una oración de su boca. Rivaille la vio de una firma un tanto extraña y sorprendida.

- "¿Regalo? ¿A mi?" Cuestionó. Petra sonrió dulcemente aún un tanto nerviosa y se acercó al escritorio de su líder.

- "Si... ¡A usted!" Dijo mostrándole la pequeña bolsa de chocolates detrás de su espalda y poniéndola en el escritorio frente a él. "Espero que le guste el chocolate, ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, heichou!" Sonrió. El soldado vio la pequeña bolsa y lleno de curiosidad la abrió, se sorprendió al ver que eran chocolates y sacó uno de ellos para verlo.

- "¿Son para mi?" Preguntó mirando el chocolate para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la chica.

- "Si, todos suyos..." Rió Petra. El muchacho volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño chocolate que tenía en la mano y le dio un mordisco para probarlo.

- "Wow, deliciosos..." Dijo con su usual mirada inexpresiva. "¿Sabes? Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me regala chocolates." Comentó antes de darle otro mordisco al chocolate.

- "¡Entonces es un honor ser la primera en hacerlo, señor!" Contestó la chica con una sonrisa mientras observaba como él disfrutaba de lo que ella había preparado especialmente para él.

- "Tengo una pregunta que hacerte." Dijo mirándola fijamente.

- "Adelante, ¡Pregunte!" Expresó ella sin sonriendo.

- "¿Por qué me regalas chocolates el día de San Valentín?" Preguntó encarnando una ceja por segunda vez. Inmediatamente la sonrisa en la cara de Petra se deshizo.

- ¿¡E-EH!?" Preguntó sorprendida. Podría haber esperando cualquier otra pregunta, ¡Menos esa! No sabía que contestar, si antes estaba nerviosa entonces ahora sentía que se le iría el alma en cualquier momento. Comenzó a sonrojarse, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y estos miraban como el Sargento la observaba esperando una respuesta.

- "E-Es el día de San Valentín, todo el mundo merece un regalo por ser una buena persona... ¿No lo cree?" Preguntó aún nerviosa tratando de disimularlo.

- "¿Estas diciéndome que soy una buena persona?" Preguntó. La chica sonrió nerviosamente y el soltó una pequeña carcajada. Se levantó de su silla y caminó en dirección a ella quedando uno frente al otro. "Si eso fuera verdad... Tu también mereces un regalo por ser una buena persona también, ¿No?" Cuestionó mirándola. Sin poder aguantar su fría mirada, la chica bajó la cabeza lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos apenada.

- "Lo sien-" Estuvo a punto de disculparse hasta que al sentir un abrazo de parte del sargento hizo que dejara su oración inconclusa.

- "¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no te disculpes?" Le preguntó susurrándole al oído. "Gracias." Dijo. Los ojos de Petra se abrieron grandemente y se sonrojó por completo sin poder ser capaz de devolverle el abrazo. Se quedó estupefacta, inmóvil... Sin poder reaccionar, lo único que podía sentir en ese mismo instante era la respiración del sargento en su oído y la cabeza de él junto a la suya. Sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y como si cada mili segundo fuera como un minuto hasta que finalmente pudo levantar sus manos y devolverle el abrazo al muchacho. Luego de un instante, él fue soltándola para terminar el abrazo, pero no sin antes acercar sus labios hacia su mejilla plasmando así un beso en ella. Se separó lentamente de su rostro y la miró con una sonrisa. Petra, aún algo sorprendida puso su mano sobre su propia mejilla en el lugar donde él la había besado y lo miró.

- "U-U-Usted..." Trató de hablar pero no pudo. El sargento deshizo su sonrisa poco a poco y acarició su cabeza.

- "No digas nada..." Dijo dirigiéndose de vuelta a su escritorio. Petra no apartó ni por un momento su mirada del sargento y vio como él parecía estar sacando algo detrás del mueble. En efecto, era así; sacó un ramo de rosas blancas y caminó de vuelta hacia ella. "Ahora, hacia falta mi regalo. Feliz día de San Valentín" dijo entregándole el ramo de rosas en las manos. Petra vio las rosas un tanto maravillada y sorprendida a la vez.

- "No-No debió molestarse heichou, esto... Esto es..."

- "¿Acaso no dijiste que todo el mundo merece un regalo en este día por ser buena persona? Aquí esta tu regalo." Dijo mirándola nuevamente con su expresión usual. "Ahora será mejor que vayas a ponerlas en agua, mientras yo aún tengo mucho que hacer, puedes retirarte..." Le dijo regresando a su silla para ponerse a trabajar nuevamente. Petra lo miró un momento, sonrió alegremente y asintió.

- "Si heichou..." Contestó ella. Se acercó al escritorio y se estiró casi subiéndose al mueble para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él la miró sorprendido, incluso hasta podría haber parecido que se sonrojó de una manera casi ni notable, más no se mostró enojado por dicho beso."Las rosas son hermosas. ¡Gracias!" Dijo Petra sonriéndole y finalmente dirigiéndose fuera de la oficina. Cuando el sargento vio a la chica cerrar la puerta para quedar solamente él en la oficina no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- "Esa mocosa..." Comentó soltando una risa y mirando los chocolates que esa muchacha le había regalado.

Esa "mocosa" como él la llamaba había causado un gran cambio en su vida, no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que la había reclutado para su escuadrón junto con sus demás subordinados; sin embargo parecía que ya hasta le había tomado cariño... Cariño... ¿Es esa la palabra correcta? Realmente no sabía lo que tenía esa chica que la hacía diferente de los demás, sólo sabía que ese "algo" era lo que lo hacia reaccionar distinto a como lo hacía con los demás. Sus días aburridos, sus preocupaciones, trabajo, ira y problemas desaparecían cuando la miraba. Bastaba con su presencia, con verla hablar, sonreír, o cocinar. No podía imaginarse como tanta perfección podía existir en una persona, siempre irradiaba alegría, felicidad, luz. ¡Porque ella era todo eso! Luz... Mientras que él parecía haber estado toda su vida en la oscuridad, amargado y sólo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez... Esa luz era lo suficientemente contagiosa como para derretir toda esa frialdad que habitaba en él. No era cariño, era algo más, aunque no supiera con exactitud lo que era, sabía que toda su vida cambio en cuestión de días desde que conoció a Petra Ral.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**Muy bien, vine aquí con un "especial" del día de San Valentín, se que es muy corto... Pero realmente quería subir algo especial para este día y sólo pude pensar en esto. ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews :3 ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**P.D: Todas mataremos a Erwin juntas por arruinar un momento tan lindo (?) Ok no ._. Él es lo máximo...**


	7. Chapter 7

Allí estaba ella, en las afueras del castillo del escuadrón de Reconocimiento mientras era de noche y hacía mucho frío. Su única compañía era la soledad, la obscuridad de afuera y el chirrío de los grillos. Llevaba un vestido corto y su cabello rizado. Petra se hincó en el suelo y empuñó sus manos con fuerza tratando de contenerse mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos con sólo recordar lo que la deprimía. ¿Cómo pensar que algo tan insignificante podría volver un día tan especial para ella en uno tan deprimente?

Todo comenzó en la mañana de ese mismo día cuando Petra aún se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo pacíficamente. Últimamente los entrenamientos eran demasiado exhaustos y la noche anterior todos se habían ido a la cama sin cenar siquiera, incluyéndola a ella... ¡Pero hoy era un día diferente a todos esos! Aunque ella aún no se levantaba; el sol comenzaba a salir y los pajarillos volaban y cantaban. Había una gran calma para ella que aún descansaba. Hasta qué...

- "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" Se escuchó con gran fuerza haciendo que la soldado inmediatamente se sentara en su cama despertándose alarmada.

- "¡AHH!" Gritó en forma de reacción. Cuando vio al lado de su cama vio a sus compañeros a su lado, todos sonriéndole con alegría. Al verlos, Petra sonrió devuelta, todos estaban allí: Auruo, Gunter, Erd e incluso la segunda líder de escuadrón, Hanji. No sabía que decir, ¡Estaba feliz! Aunque no vio con ellos al sargento, quizás tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y lo vería después, así que no le dio mucha importancia y decidió levantarse de la cama. "¡No lo olvidaron!" Dijo bastante conmovida. "Gracias."

- "¿Como olvidar un día tan importante?" Cuestionó Gunter con una sonrisa, abrazándola. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" La felicitó.

- "Gracias Gunter." Agradeció devolviéndole el gesto.

- "¡Que te la pases muy bien en este día especial!" Dijo Erd abrazándola también.

- "Con ustedes aquí ya me la estoy pasando bien" Argumentó ella con una sonrisa.

- "Feliz cumpleaños, enana" le dijo Auruo abrazándola.

- "¡No soy ninguna enana!" Reclamó la chica riendo.

- "Feliz día para ti, Petra... Espero que crezcas más, sino quedarás del tamaño de Rivaille" comentó Hanji riendo a carcajadas al igual que todos.

- "Espero que así sea..." Dijo nada más la soldado en respuesta.

- "Le pedimos permiso a Erwin Danchou para que te diera este día libre por ser tu cumpleaños y aceptó. Así que el día de hoy no tendrás entreno, labor de limpieza o algo parecido a nuestra rutina diaria. ¡Este día debes disfrutarlo al máximo!" Dijo Erd. "Así que este día es todo para ti, haz lo que quieras."

- "¡Vaya! Que lindo detalle... ¡Muchas gracias!" Celebró tomándolo como un presente.

- "Ah, y esta noche no te preocupes por la cena... Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo." Dijo Gunter.

- "¿Nosotros?" Preguntó Hanji viéndolo con una expresión seria.

- "Bueno... Hanji-san lo hará." Dijo auto-corrigiéndose.

- "Y pediremos permiso para que nos dejen hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar tu cumpleaños luego de la cena..." Agregó Auruo.

- "No deberían molestarse..." Respondió Petra.

- "¡Claro que debemos!" Expresó Hanji con entusiasmo. "Hoy es un día especial y mereces disfrutarlo, así que déjanos todos los preparativos a nosotros y tú relájate y prepárate para la noche".

- "Aún no consigo que decir para agradecerles... ¡Muchas gracias a todos!" Dijo de nuevo con alegría. Todos asintieron y se despidieron de ella dejándola sola en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Petra suspiró y luego sonrió, este sería un gran día... Un día importante para ella. Fue un lindo gesto de sus compañeros darle semejante sorpresa y más haberse molestado en ser los primeros en felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Aunque el sargento Rivaille no haya sido parte de ese plan para sorprenderla se mostró bastante alegre. Sabía que el trabajo de su líder no era nada fácil y que era tan duro que a veces ni dormía por trabajar. Lo único que esperaba era poder verlo en algún momento y recibir una felicitación de su parte, eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarle durante el día. Ya que tenía el día libre decidió comenzar a arreglarse y estar lo más presentable posible para la noche. Sacó de su armario varias prendas como opciones para vestirlas pero ninguna la convencía lo suficiente; siguió así por varios minutos hasta que encontró un vestido corto color azul cielo y luego de ducharse se lo puso para luego rizar su cabello y luego maquillarse un poco.

Después de alistarse, salió de su habitación, estaría libre de toda actividad militar en el día pero no quería estar encerrada en su habitación y ya que no había cenado la noche anterior se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, estaba hambrienta y no pensaba saltarse el desayuno por nada del mundo. Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró con una sorpresa... Dándole la espalda, se encontraba alguien que parecía estarse preparando un café. Petra reconocería esa espalda donde fuera, esa cabellera, ese tamaño... Y aunque eso no fuera evidencia suficiente, el café lo delataba. Respiró profundo y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- "¡Buenos días, Heichou!" Saludó la chica. Al escucharla, Rivaille reconoció su voz inmediatamente y se giró para verla. Lo extraño fue que el que pareció llevarse una sorpresa esta vez resultó siendo el Sargento; sus ojos parecieron haberse abierto ligeramente mostrándose sorprendido de verla de esa manera. Petra siempre se veía bien, todos los días... Y nunca podría verse mejor, pero esta vez su belleza era distinta, nunca la había visto peinada, vestida ni maquillada de esa manera.

- "Uh... Buenos días, Petra" saludó él reaccionando por fin. Se sentía bobo de mirarla de esa forma, así que para disimular, se dio media vuelta nuevamente y siguió preparando su café. Ella sonrió, hasta un saludo de su parte dedicado a ella, le robaba una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Sin decir nada más, se adentró a la cocina en un intento de buscar algo para comer, sin embargo... Había algo de silencio entre los dos, lo cual resultaba ser un poco demasiado incómodo para ambos. "Hoy despertaste un poco más tarde de lo que sueles levantarte siempre." Dijo él para romper finalmente el silencio.

- "Si..." Afirmó ella aún buscando comida. "Siempre suelo levantarme más temprano aunque supongo que el duro entrenamiento que hemos tenido últimamente me consumió anoche" respondió soltando una pequeña risa. "Y... ¿Usted tiene mucho trabajo hoy?" Preguntó.

- "Algo así." Respondió Rivaille con un suspiro mientras agregaba un poco de azúcar a su taza de café. "Trabajaré todo el día para poder estar desocupado en la noche..." Dijo volteando a verla de nuevo.

- "Eso está bien. ¡Ya le hace falta un descanso!" Opinó aún buscando algo para desayunar.

- "Si... Eso creo." Respondió el sargento encarnando una ceja al observar que parecía buscar algo. "¿Se te perdió algo?"

- "Sólo busco algo de comida, no es importante." Contestó la chica riendo. Él desvió su mirada hacia una canasta que contenía algunas manzanas.

- "Hhm" dijo únicamente tomando su taza de café y agarrando una de las manzanas. "Sólo pude encontrar esto." Habló acercándose a ella y entregándole la fruta en sus manos.

- "¡Gracias!" Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mirando la manzana que le había entregado.

- "Si quieres más, hay una canasta llena de más de ellas por allá." Le dijo mirándola con su fría expresión, señalando hacia la canasta. Ella lo miró fijamente y asintió agachando su cabeza cuando sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Rivaille suspiró y bebió un poco de su taza de café. "Entonces... Te veré luego supongo. Buen provecho." Dijo antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse afuera de la cocina.

- "Hasta luego." Dijo Petra en voz baja y aún con su cabeza agachada por lo que el Sargento no la escuchó.

- "Ah, Petra..." La llamó sin voltearse para verla, únicamente giró su cabeza a un lado y la vio por encima de su hombro.

- "¿S-Si?" Preguntó levantando su rostro para mirarlo.

- "Te ves... Diferente" dijo para luego irse de la cocina dejando a la muchacha sola allí, sin palabras, sin nada que pensar.

- "... ¿Sólo eso?" Se preguntó con una sonrisa fingida. Probablemente ella esperaba algo más que eso; bueno, viniendo de Rivaille, haberle dicho que se veía diferente era más que un halago aunque... No era eso de lo que se quejaba. Lo que ella realmente esperaba escuchar era un '¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Petra!' De su parte. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué la desilusionaba eso? Lo que parecía ser una sonrisa fingida estaba volviéndose una sonrisa forzada. De pronto sus labios comenzaron a temblarle hasta deshacer esa expresión feliz de su rostro, ¿A quien engañaba? No había nadie con ella. Suspiró pesadamente. "¿De qué me preocupo? Debió haberlo olvidado. Tiene tanto que hacer y tanto que pensar que debió habérsele pasado, a cualquiera podría pasarle..." Pensó. Decidió olvidarse del asunto y seguir con sus actividades.

Después de varias horas de tiempo libre Petra pudo cepillar a su caballo, dar una vuelta para disfrutar de la naturaleza, leer un libro e ir a comprar a la plaza. Se sentía aliviada, hace mucho que no tenía tiempo libre para distraerse y hacer tantas cosas productivas. Lo único en lo que pensaba desde que se unió a la armada era en entrenamientos, expediciones, titanes, misiones, limpieza, tareas y demás; hoy se sentía despejada y más tranquila, pero luego de tanto estar afuera decidió regresar al castillo y esperar por la celebración que estaban preparando sus compañeros.

- "Hey, Ral..." La llamó alguien. Al darse cuenta de ver quien la llamaba, vio al capitán Erwin Smith que se dirigía hacia ella. "Te ves muy bonita hoy" Le comentó el capitán sonriendo.

- "Muchas gracias, Danchou. Y le agradezco también por haber accedido a darme un día libre, fue muy amable de su parte..." Agradeció ella amablemente con una sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al rubio.

- "No tienes nada que agradecer. Te lo mereces, además... ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Así que disfruta al máximo este día soldado, felicidades." Dijo Erwin dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. "Tengo que irme ya... Pero espero que te la pases bien."

- "Gracias, señor." Dijo viendo a Erwin alejándose y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. "Hasta el capitán Erwin..." Pensó. ¿Cómo? El capitán del escuadrón lo recordó y... ¿Por que su propio líder no lo hizo? Por segunda vez, esos pensamientos negativos llenaban su cabeza y la hicieron sentir mal nuevamente. "No... No importa." Se dijo a si misma respirando hondo y cerrando sus ojos.

- "¡Petra!" Llamó Erd sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo algo distraída y notó que venía corriendo hacia ella. "Te estaba buscando... Ya está todo listo, ¡Vamos!" Dijo con emoción pero la chica lo vio sin mostrar sonrisa alguna como siempre lo hacia. "Eh... ¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó mirándola algo preocupado.

- "No... Yo, estoy bien" respondió ella. "¡Estoy bien!" Repitió esta vez con una sonrisa fingida. "Vamos." Erd sonrió levemente y se puso detrás de ella.

- "Pero tendrás que ir con los ojos tapados." Le explicó el muchacho sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y poniéndose en la cabeza para taparle los ojos. "Descuida. ¡Yo te llevo!" Le dijo amablemente poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Petra, guiándola hacia el comedor donde sería la celebración. Así fue llevándola hasta que ambos llegaron hasta el lugar. "¡Listo! Puedes quitarte el pañuelo" le dijo. Petra se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue a sus amigos.

- "¡SORPRESA!" Gritaron todos con emoción. Petra pudo ver que en la mesa había diversidad de platillos exquisitos y una tarta que se veía deliciosa.

- "¡Wow! Esto es... Es... ¡Asombroso! Muchas gracias." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos prosiguieron a tomar asiento y comer mientras hablaban y decían bromas, en alguna ocasión hasta llegaron a burlarse de Auruo que en un momento se mordió la lengua accidentalmente. Petra lo estaba pasando muy bien. Incluso hasta había comenzado a olvidar el asunto del Sargento; debía admitir que estar con sus amigos la hacía distraerse y se la pasó contenta con todos. Al terminar la cena, todos comenzaron a despedirse de ella y cada uno de los muchachos se retiraron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, mientras que Petra y Hanji levantaban los platos sucios y los llevaban al fregadero. "Muchas gracias por todo Hanji-san me la he pasado muy bien gracias a ustedes."

- "Me alegra que te haya gustado..." Respondió Hanji levantando el pulgar y sonriendo. "Lo habríamos celebrado por más tiempo pero el amargado de Rivaille no lo permitió, incluso le dije que celebraríamos tu cumpleaños pero dijo que no habían excepciones... Es increíble cuanta severidad puede caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño." lamentó Hanji burlándose del sargento. Pero esperen... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- "Acaso... ¿Acaso usted le dijo al Heichou que hoy era mi cumpleaños?" Preguntó interesada en el asunto.

- "No... Me dijo que ya lo sabía pero que no habrían excepciones." Dijo Hanji. Petra sintió como si su corazón se hubiera roto en pedazos instantáneamente... Así que lo sabía, lo sabía todo el tiempo y no dijo nada. Se le había cortado la voz y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada. "¿Hhm? ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Hanji notando su expresión. Petra levantó su rostro de nuevo y sonrió falsamente cerrando sus ojos.

- "¡Claro! Sólo estoy algo cansada... Gracias por todo Hanji-san, me divertí mucho... ¡Hasta mañana!" Se despidió y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo del comedor.

- "¡Petra!" Llamó Hanji pero sólo pudo ver que la muchacha salió velozmente de allí. Corrió, sin rumbo fijo hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la sala de comedor. Se puso de espaldas contra una pared y comenzó a respirar profundo, no para tomar aire... Sino para evitar llorar. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Debía olvidarse de eso ya. Hoy era su día especial... No podía acabar de esa forma, no debía. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia las afueras del castillo.

- "¡No llores! ¡No puedes llorar!" Decía en su mente tratando de contenerse mientras seguía corriendo. Al salir del castillo no pudo más, sus piernas le temblaban y cayó arrodillada al suelo, su tristeza era tan grande que ya ni siquiera podía estar de pie. ¡Se sentía terrible! Se sentía tonta, furiosa, triste... Todo eso al mismo tiempo. Trataba de contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero no pudo. Empuñó sus manos y finalmente dejó de luchar contra sus emociones. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran. ¿Por qué? Sólo necesitaba un Feliz Cumpleaños de parte del Sargento. ¡Sólo eso necesitaba! Él lo sabía y lo supo todo el tiempo... Sabía que era un día importante para ella y no pudo felicitarla. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por que!? ¿Acaso no le importaba?

Esos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza mientras las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos bajan por sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cubrió su cara con sus manos; lo único que quería era llorar, desahogarse, desaparecer... ¡Algo que no la hiciera sentir de semejante forma!

- "¿Te sucede algo?" Preguntó alguien. Petra detuvo su llanto y reaccionó en forma de sorpresa... ¡Esa voz! La reconocería donde fuera... Descubrió su cara y se volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Era Rivaille quien la veía en el suelo con su fría mirada. Lo miró atónita por un momento y luego se dio vuelta de nuevo, dándole la espalda y sin decir nada. "¡Tsk!" Chasqueó él la lengua y se sentó a su lado. "¿Que te pasa?" Le preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- "No es nada..." Respondió limpiándose la cara con las manos.

- "¡No hagas eso!" La regañó tomando sus brazos. Ella lo miró con el seño levemente ceñido. Rivaille suspiró y se quitó el pañuelo del cuello para limpiarle la cara con él. "Así que no te pasa nada...". Petra bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. "Lamento que eso que te suceda arruine tu cumpleaños. Ah, por cierto..." Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. La chica volteó a mirarlo y pudo notar que del bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja rectangular. "Feliz Cumpleaños." La felicitó dándole el pequeño regalo en sus manos. Petra lo miró sorprendida, sin saber que decir, mientras que él desvió la mirada hacia el oscuro paisaje. "Lamento no habértelo dado antes... Quería darte mi felicitación y el regalo cuando fuera más conveniente, no tendría sentido darte el regalo y decirte Feliz Cumpleaños para luego irme. Tenía que terminar mi trabajo para poder estar contigo así que, decidí que éste sería el momento." Ahora si se sentía tonta. Así que quería darle una sorpresa, sonrió levemente y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- "Gracias." Dijo únicamente refiriéndose a la felicitación que ella tanto esperaba. El soldado volteó a verla encarnando una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa casi ni notable.

- "¿Cómo que gracias? Ni siquiera lo has abierto." Agregó soltando una carcajada. Ella soltó una pequeña risilla y abrió la pequeña caja que contenía un pequeño collar en ella. Al ver el collar detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño adorno con el escudo de blas Alas de la Libertad en él.

- "¡Wow! Está precioso... ¡Me encanta!" Expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Gracias Heichou, no debió molestarse" agradeció dirigiendo su rostro sonriente hacia él. Rivaille la miró también y fue desvaneciendo su sonrisa poco a poco.

- "Que bueno que te guste... Al menos eso te ha alegrado." Comentó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó y con su ayuda se puso de pie. "Por cierto... No te había visto con vestido, te ves bien." Dijo admirando la prenda de vestir de la muchacha.

- "No diga eso." Dijo riendo algo apenada. Contempló el collar nuevamente. "Heichou, ¿cree que podría ayudarme a ponerme el collar?" Le preguntó.

- "No hay problema." Dijo tomando el collar. Ella se dio media vuelta y se agarró el cabello para dejar libre su cuello; acto seguido, él pasó el collar por encima de su cabeza y enganchar los dos extremos del collar por su nuca. "Listo." Ella se volteó hacia él nuevamente y admiró el collar que estaba ahora en su cuello. Mientras que él la observaba atentamente, a él le gustaba mirarla... Pero no sabía como decirlo, no es de esa clase de hombres que podrían decir un cumplido naturalmente, él no era así. "Petra..."

- "¿Si?" Preguntó respondiendo a su nombre dirigiendo su atención hacia él.

- "Estás... Estás preciosa." Dijo desviando la mirada evitando el contacto con sus ojos. Ella se sonrojó bastante al escuchar eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "Solicito un permiso, señor" dijo ella acercándose a él, mientras que él continuaba mirando hacia otra parte.

- "Permiso... ¿Para-?" Habló sin terminar su oración al ver que la muchacha se encontraba abrazándolo y él le devolvió el gesto.

- "Ahora definitivamente este es el mejor cumpleaños de la historia" argumentó Petra, apoyando su frente en el hombro del Sargento. Sorprendido de oír sus palabras se separó de ella y la miró fijamente, luego sacudió su cabeza... No iba a besarla; claramente, él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, así que sólo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

- "Será mejor que vayas a descansar." Le dijo inexpresivo.

- "Lo haré con una condición..." Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- "¿Condición?..." Cuestionó Rivaille encarnando una ceja. "¿Cuál?"

- "Que usted vaya a descansar también." Condicionó. El soldado rió divertidamente. Nunca nadie había puesto una condición a alguna orden suya, era la primera vez. Pero no lo tomó a mal, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- "Trato hecho." Aceptó él, concluyendo. "Entonces te veré mañana..."

- "¡Hasta entonces!" Respondió con una sonrisa aliviada. En parte, estaba algo nerviosa de que él la hubiera regañado al ponerle una condición a su orden.

- "Descansa." Se despidió y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose de vuelta al castillo. Ella lo vio alejarse y suspiró, parece que al final... Todo pareció ser un drama suyo. Bajó su mirada para ver el collar que colgaba de su cuello y pensó: "Definitivamente... Me gusta".

* * *

**Continuará.**

**¡Chanaaán! Al fin pude hacer un capitulo un poco más largó *Aplausos* Y lamentó haber tardado en actualizar hasta ahora... He estado muy ocupada ._. Estúpido colegio, te odio TT_TT Pero bueno, lo importante es que les haya gustado... Así que espero que así sea c: por favor dejen sus reviews, me emociona cuando comentan ;u; hasta la próxima actualización... Hasta luego (-.-)/**


	8. Chapter 8

Se podía escuchar la dulce melodía de la música que sonaba en todo el salón. Todas las parejas bailaban y los demás invitados disfrutaban del festín en el castillo del rey; era una fiesta elegante y todos parecían estar pasándola bien... Bueno casi todos.

Sentado en la mesa más alejada de personas que estuvieran haciendo ruido, estaba él sentado. Estaba aburrido, enojado, disgustado, como un niño al que obligan a hacer algo que no quiere; decía no ser inmaduro pero en ese momento no quería nada más que toda esa ridiculez terminara de una bendita vez. El sargento Rivaille dirigía su mirada hacia todos sus compañeros para ver si alguien además de él estaba desesperado de estar en ese lugar, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Pero... ¿Qué hacía el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento en una fiesta en el castillo del rey? Cada año, el rey organizaba una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a esos nuevos reclutas que apoyarían al escuadrón y que sacrificarían sus vidas para salvar a la humanidad. Era una tradición y todos los soldados de ese escuadrón debían asistir; como todos los años anteriores, Rivaille decidía no ir, siempre le irritaba el hecho de asistir a una fiesta llena de "Nobles" que para él eran más bien "Cerdos" quienes no hacían más que asistir al evento sólo por la comida y hablaban de cosas que para él eran más que ridículos e irrelevantes, además del hecho de que odiaba bailar, sabía como hacerlo ya que en una ocasión Hanji lo había obligado a bailar con ella, pero siempre lo detestó. Lo único que podría haber salvado esa noche hubiera sido una copa de vino, pero los sirvientes del rey lo confundieron con un muchacho joven (Debido a su estatura) y decidieron no darle nada. Y lo peor de todo... Era ese maldito traje elegante que Erwin lo había obligado a vestir, es más... ¡Él ni quería ir! Erwin lo había obligado a acompañar a sus subordinados a la fiesta ¿Había algo peor que esto?

Todos parecían divertirse, incluso Hanji. Rivaille bostezaba de vez en cuando y luego chasqueaba la lengua en señal de desesperación. Volteó a ver hacia un lado y pudo observar a Erd junto con Auruo conversando para luego ver a Auruo mordiéndose la lengua por accidente y a Erd riendo al verlo llorando del dolor. Volteó a ver hacia otro lado y pudo observar a Gunter hablando con una invitada de la fiesta. De pronto algo pasó por su mente...

- "¿Y Petra...?" Se preguntó. Buscó con los ojos a la chica y la vio: llevaba un hermoso vestido strapless color rojo carmesí que extendía su falda en forma de campana desde su cintura hasta sus pies, se había hecho una media coleta en el cabello, incluso se había puesto zapatos de tacón; vaya que se veía bellísima. La mirada del sargento se había concentrado sólo en ella, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que Petra se encontraba bailando con un muchacho. Momento... ¿Quien diablos era ese tipo? Miró atentamente de pies a cabeza al muchacho que bailaba con la chica al ritmo de la música; se quedó mirándolos hasta que la canción terminó y el muchacho desconocido besó la mano de ella para despedirse. Rivaille encarnó una ceja sin apartar la mirada ni un momento de ella y haciendo una pequeña mueca de enojo apartó la mirada nuevamente.

Petra dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba el sargento sentado y con una sonrisa se dispuso a dirigirse a la mesa, después de todo... No había nadie con él. Ella comenzó a caminar, pero otro muchacho detuvo su paso.

- "Señorita, ¿Me concedería esta pieza?" Preguntó el sujeto. Petra vio al muchacho y luego a la mesa lejana donde se encontraba su capitán.

- "Lo lamento, necesito ir a sentarme ahora..." Se disculpó ella caminando nuevamente hacia la mesa cuando de pronto aparecen más muchachos frente a ella, invitándola a bailar.

- "Señorita, ¡Vamos a bailar!" Se escuchaban las propuestas de los muchachos que querían bailar con ella.

- "No... Por favor" decía ella tratando de hacer que la dejaran en paz pero resultaba inútil, cuando pudo darse cuenta todos habían hecho un círculo alrededor de ella. Era obvio que no la dejarían en paz. "¡Déjenme!" Reclamaba viendo a todos los que todos la miraban.

- "Por favor... Señorita, vamos... Por favor, bailemos" se escuchaban más numerosas las voces de los tipos que rodeaban a la chica. Petra intentaba salir de todo ese grupo de idiotas que no la dejaban irse, pero era imposible.

- ¡Oigan!..." Dijo una voz fría. Todos los muchachos dirigieron su mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz para encontrarse con un pequeño hombre que los miraba fríamente y con los brazos cruzados. "Creo haber escuchado que la dama les pidió que la dejaran en paz, ¿No?" Cuestionó Rivaille seriamente.

- "Es el sargento Rivaille..." Se susurraron unos a otros al ver al sargento parado frente a ellos. "¡Este no es asunto suyo, Rivaille heichou!" Comentó uno de los tipos. El soldado esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y caminó hacia Petra apartando a los muchachos que estorbaban en su camino.

- "Se equivocan... Este asunto me concierne mucho" agregó poniéndose Al lado de Petra y tomando su mano. "Esta chica es mi novia." Dijo mirándolos Serio.

- "¿¡E-E-EH!?" Expresó sorprendida Petra mirando extremadamente sonrojada a su capitán.

- "Y si no les molesta, bailaré con ella..." Terminó de decir. Todos los muchachos lo vieron sorprendidos también y luego comenzaron a retirarse quejándose del asunto.

- "H-Heichou... Yo... Gracias por ayudarme." Agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su superior estando aún nerviosa. "Lamento mucho que haya tenido que decir todo eso para defenderme y-"

- "No me agradezcas." La interrumpió mirándola desde abajo. Al parecer los zapatos de tacón si la hacían parecer más alta. "Después de todo aún no hemos acabado con esto..." Dijo tomando la mano de la chica nuevamente.

- "¿Q-Que...?" Preguntó solamente. El sargento la llevó caminando y evitó contacto con ella mientras la llevaba a la pista de baile.

- "Si no te ven bailando con alguien, se te acercaran más idiotas a pedirte que bailes con ellos." comentó mirándola de forma inexpresiva colocando su mano en la cintura de Petra mientras que su mano aún se sostenía con la de ella y la música comenzaba a sonar. El sargento comenzó a bailar con el ritmo de la música al igual que Petra, ¿Que no había dicho él que odiaba bailar? Aunque realmente ella no estaba pensando en eso exactamente. ¿Hacia dónde debía mirar? ¿Al suelo?, ¿Hacia arriba?, ¿Hacia el sargento Rivaille? ¡No! Hacia el último no... Decidió mirar al suelo. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo intenso. Prefería no mirarlo fijamente porque imaginaba que se le saldría el alma completa aunque... Parecía que él si la miraba y eso la ponía mil veces más nerviosa. "¿Estás bien?"

- "¡S-Si! L-Lo estoy..." Contestó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Rivaille suspiró levemente.

- "A la próxima será mejor que estés con tus compañeros para que puedan ayudarte en situaciones así, ¿entiendes? Llamas mucho la atención."

- "¿Llamo la atención?" Preguntó mirando finalmente al contrario no entendiendo muy bien lo que quiso decir.

- "¿Como decirlo más directamente?..." Se preguntó a si mismo mirando a Petra. "Te ves linda, ¿Si? Es por eso que debes estar acompañada de alguien que aleje a esa clase de tipos." ¿Linda? ¿Él dijo linda? No... No pudo haberlo dicho, ¿O si? Intentaba olvidar esa palabra pero le era imposible, él no es la clase de persona que dice cumplidos... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía responder algo, pero no sabía que decir al respecto, así que mejor decidió cambiar de tema.

- "Eh... El capitán Erwin dijo que próximamente habría una expedición, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

- "Así es... En dos días saldremos de los muros." Respondió encarnando una ceja preguntándose por qué el cambio de tema repentino. "Por cierto, al ser tu primera expedición será mejor que tengas cuidado. Esto no es como el entrenamiento, ¿Lo entiendes? No pienses siquiera, cuando el momento llegue no pienses, sólo actúa... Porque tu vida depende de si actúas o te congelas como el resto de gallinas que se paralizan al ver un titán." Le aconsejó sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la melodía. Petra solamente asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, no parecía como si él le dijese eso a cualquier soldado... ¿Eso significaba que ella le importaba? "Petra... ¿Tus padres saben que te uniste al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento?" Le preguntó algo intrigado el sargento, sacándola así de sus propios pensamientos.

- "¿Uh? Bueno... Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, estaba muy enferma. Así que mi padre cuidó de mi todos estos años, para él yo era y sigo siendo su pequeña niña, así que cuando le mencione que me en listaría en la armada se negó totalmente. Dijo que no quería que yo muriera y que lo dejara sólo..." Contó con algo de nostalgia recordando a su padre.

- "Obviamente le preocupas mucho... Cualquier padre lo haría."

- "Lo se pero, al final terminó aceptándolo... Con varias condiciones, claro." Agregó riendo.

- "¿Como cuales?" Preguntó él dándole una vuelta a la chica para luego continuar bailando.

- "Pues... Una de ellas, fue llevar conmigo un botiquín de emergencias lo cual parece más una Mini enfermería." Rió levemente. "Y que lo visitara cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero creo que lo segundo no lo he cumplido aún..." Reflexionó apenada.

- "¿Pero le has escrito alguna carta?"

- "Bueno... Cuando estaba entrenando para unirme al escuadrón de Reconocimiento solía enviarle dos cartas a la semana; pero desde que usted me eligió para su escuadrón, no he podido hacerlo. O más bien habría podido pero... No lo he hecho" dijo con algo de vergüenza mirando nuevamente al suelo. Rivaille la miró fijamente, claramente él no sabía con exactitud que se sentía tener padres que se preocuparan por él. Durante toda su vida, la única persona con la que pudo contar... Fue con él mismo, aunque de algún modo podía comprenderla.

- "¿Que tal si lo visitas al terminar la próxima expedición?" Le propuso sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se sorprendió tanto que paró de bailar y levantó la mirada para ver al Sargento.

- "No lo dice en serio... ¿O si?" Preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros mirándola de forma inexpresiva.

- "¿Por qué no? Yo podría autorizarlo." Dijo. Los ojos de Petra se iluminaron y en un impulso de felicidad abrazó fuertemente a su capitán.

- "¡Gracias Heichou! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" No dejaba de agradecer mientras sonreía ampliamente. El sargento por su parte, parecía sorprendido por tal gesto y aunque parecía no molestarle, habría podido abrazarla también aunque... Se sentía extraño.

- "Bien." Dijo únicamente. La música dejó de escucharse y los invitados aplaudieron a los músicos. Petra dejó de abrazar al sargento y comenzó a aplaudir al igual que el resto.

- "Vamos a sentarnos, heichou..." Invitó ella.

- "Adelántate un momento con el resto, vuelvo enseguida." Dijo él retirándose. Petra caminó hacia la mesa con el resto de sus compañeros y habló con ellos, mientras el Sargento se acercaba a Hanji quien aún sonreía pícaramente.

- "Hola, Don Juan" saludó la segunda líder de escuadrón en un tono burlón, sosteniendo una copa de vino.

- "¡No soy un Don Juan!" Reclamó defendiéndose.

- "Si tu lo dices..." Se burló nuevamente. "¿Quieres?" Preguntó ofreciéndole vino. Rivaille lo tomó y bebió.

- "Gracias."

- "No hay de que. Vi que los sirvientes del rey no querían darte alcohol por tu pequeña estatura." Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

- "¡Deja de burlarte de mi, estúpida cuatro ojos!" Reclamó mirando bastante serio a su compañera.

- "No seas tan gruñón, enano." Bromeó por segunda vez Hanji. Rivaille suspiró y se recostó en una pared para luego cruzar los brazos y seguir mirándola con su fría expresión.

- "Eres desesperante..." Comentó. Luego comenzó una de las típicas discusiones entre ellos que parecían hacerle gracia a Hanji cuando sacaba a Rivaille de quicio. Mientras... Petra continuaba hablando con sus compañeros, la fiesta le parecía increíble; era la primera vez que asistía a una y pareció haberle encantado, estaba pasándola de maravilla hasta que ocurrió algo que tornó su gozo en algo totalmente opuesto.

- "Oye..." Llamó Gunter a Auruo dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo con su codo y él volteó a verlo para ver que era lo que quería decirle. "¿No son ellos Hanji-san y Rivaille Heichou?" Preguntó. Al escuchar a su compañero, Petra dirigió la mirada hacia donde el dedo de Gunter apuntaba; en efecto, eran ellos.

- "Sí... ¿Y?" Cuestionó Auruo.

- "¿No te has puesto a pensar que podrían gustarse?" Preguntó Gunter con una sonrisa pícara.

- "¿¡Ah!?" Expresó Petra sorprendida.

- "No lo creo, ¿Acaso no los ves? Son como perros y gatos. No hay momento del día en el que no se la pasen peleando." Agregó Erd viendo al sargento y a la segunda líder de escuadrón discutiendo a lo lejos.

- "Piénsalo... ¡Son como esposos que pelean todo el tiempo!" Argumentó de nuevo Gunter. "Podrían hacer una linda pareja, ¿No es así, Petra?" La muchacha volteó a ver a su compañero al escuchar su nombre, le pidió su opinión acerca de Hanji-san y Rivaille Heichou como pareja; no era en serio... ¿O si? Por segunda vez dirigió la mirada hacia el sargento y Hanji pensando. ¿Qué pasaría si lo que Gunter dice es verdad? ¿Y si a su capitán le gustaba Hanji-san? "¿Petra...?" Repitió Gunter al no recibir una respuesta de ella.

- "¿Uh? Es decir... ¡Seguro que si!" Apoyó ella esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

- "¿Ya ves? ¡Te lo dije!" Dijo Gunter cantando victoria. Petra desvió la mirada hacia Hanji-san y su líder sin dejar de mirarlos. Trataba de pensar con claridad las cosas, él llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Hanji, ¿Eso quiere decir que él podría sentir algo por ella? No podría preguntárselo ya que después de todo él solo es su capitán y nada más. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, el sólo pensar que por primera vez ella sentía lo que es enamorarse y que su primer amor, su capitán, estuviera enamorado de otra persona, la deprimía.

- "Petra... ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Erd susurrando a la chica. Despertando de sus propios pensamientos, ella volteó a verlo con la mirada perdida sin siquiera intentar sonreír.

- "Supongo." Dijo únicamente. Erd la vio preocupado, ¿Que fue lo que le pasó? Tratando de entenderla volteó a ver hacia donde ella tenía fijos los ojos anteriormente y al ver a Hanji-san con el sargento Rivaille entendió, ahora parecía comprender su bajón de ánimos; la miró nuevamente frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- "Tu y yo tendremos que hablar luego" dijo. Petra asintió con la cabeza como una niña regañada y bajó la mirada. ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué sentía una mezcla de enojo e impotencia? No serán... Celos, ¿Verdad?

Continuará.

* * *

**Lamento haber actualizado tarde... Ustedes saben, las tareas, exámenes y demás son muy agotadores u_u En fin... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 y sino pues entonces háganmelo saber, por favor dejen sus reviews y pues, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. Saludos a todas c:**


	9. Chapter 9

En medio del bosque ella corría, con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello... Sin embargo, así era. Se le había acabado el gas que necesitaba para volar y sus espadas estaban rotas, no tenía ni como defenderse. Lo que más la mortificaba y la desesperaba eran los pasos del titán que la perseguía. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su uniforme estaba manchado totalmente de sangre... ¡No! Esto no podía terminar así, ¿Morir en su primera expedición? Al fin y al cabo parecía que ella formaría parte del grupo de "Cobardes" que morían en la primera misión. Petra corría con la falsa esperanza de escapar con vida de ese titán; aunque sabía que era imposible, quería luchar por su vida hasta el último momento. Sabía perfectamente que sus pequeños pasos no se comparaban a los de un titán de 6 metros. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es que la vida puede hacerte una mala jugada y ponerte en peligro de morir cuando intentas salvar a uno de tus compañeros? Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese mismo instante, toda su vida pasando por su mente. Incluyendo la mañana de ese mismo día donde todo ese terror que sentía en ese momento era más bien nerviosismo antes de partir.

_Recordó ese momento antes de partir con el grupo. Ella y sus compañeros se encontraban en el establo alistando a sus caballos._

_- "¡Estoy nervioso!" Expresó Gunter mirando a sus compañeros._

_- "¿Crees que eres el único?" Cuestionó Auruo. "Aunque claramente yo estoy seguro de que mataré a una manada de titanes hoy, ninguno se salvará de mi." Presumió._

_- "Si claro... Sólo te creería si fueras tan hábil como el Heichou." Agregó Erd. Petra por su parte se limitó a observar a sus compañeros y no decir nada, hasta que vio a alguien entrar al establo._

_- "Es hora de irnos." Dijo el sargento Rivaille mirándolos a todos sus subordinados._

_- "¡Si señor!" Respondieron todos ellos._

_- "Sólo una sugerencia para todos: Han trabajado arduamente durante mucho tiempo, han estudiado a los titanes, han aprendido a usar su equipo DMT, etc. Pero allá, fuera de los muros es muy distinto. Sean valientes y no se descuiden por ningún motivo, hasta en un segundo en el que puedan dudar, pueden ser asesinados. Y además nunca olviden que son soldados... No héroes, no arriesguen sus vidas por hacer algo innecesario, abandonar su lugar en la formación e intentar salvar a alguien, ¿Entienden?"_

_- "¡Si, Heichou!" Respondieron nuevamente, esta vez empuñando cada uno su mano derecha y colocándola en su pecho donde se encuentra el corazón._

_- "Bien..." Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. "Salgan." Ordenó cruzándose de brazos viendo a cada uno de los muchachos pasando a su lado, saliendo junto con sus caballos. De último, se encontraba saliendo la joven Petra con su caballo; pasó al lado de su capitán dispuesta a salir y escuchó como él le dijo algo en voz baja, casi como si lo hubiese dicho para sí mismo. "Ten cuidado y no mueras... Es una orden." Dijo mirándola por encima de su hombro. Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió finalmente._

Recordó esas palabras dichas por el Sargento_ "Ten cuidado y no mueras... Es una orden." _Parece que no podría cumplir con eso. Ahora... ¿Cómo acabó así? Resultó ser que había desobedeció claramente las órdenes de su líder_ "No arriesguen sus vidas por hacer algo innecesario, abandonar su lugar en la formación e intentar salvar a alguien..." _Ella lo había hecho. Mientras ella continuaba siguiendo el plan que fue hecho por el capitán Erwin, no pudo evitar intentar ayudar a un compañero que estaba apunto de ser devorado por un titán; utilizó todo el gas que tenía para continuar y sus espadas que habían sido destrozadas... Al fin y al cabo no pudo salvar a su compañero. Nunca había presenciado una muerte tan espantosa como la que vio, toda la sangre del cuerpo de su colega esparcido por todo su uniforme cuando el titán lo devoró. Ya no había salida, ya no... ¡Ella no quería morir aún! Aún le faltaba mucho por vivir, aún tenía mucho por hacer. ¿Qué pasaría con su padre? No quería morir y dejarlo sólo; ya había perdido a su esposa, no soportaría perder además a su hija._ "Ten cuidado y no mueras..." _Recordó las palabras del Sargento por segunda vez. Sus piernas ya no podían correr más, su cuerpo se debilitada, las lágrimas en sus ojos descendían con más frecuencia, el titán continuaba siguiéndola, ya no podía más... ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos? Erd, Gunter, Auruo._ "No mueras..." _Recordó por tercera vez las palabras del sargento Rivaille... El sargento. ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Qué diría él si ella muriera? Acaso... ¿Moriría sin decirle lo que siente por él? ¿Moriría sin poder decirle un... "Estoy enamorada de ti"? _"Es una orden." _Recordó por última vez antes de dejarse caer al suelo. Aunque quisiera seguir huyendo, ya estaba claro... Nadie podría salvarla, ya se había resignado; ¿Por qué tratar de huir? No es como si ella pudiera escapar tan fácil de un enorme titán. Al final, todo por lo que luchó, todo por lo que trabajó con mucho esfuerzo... No sirvió de nada.

Bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras lloraba esperando su fin. El titán tomó a la chica en su mano, apunto de devorarla. Petra no intentó liberarse, ya sabía que sería algo inútil, ya sabía que hoy moriría...

- "Lo siento Heichou. Al final... No pude sobrevivir, perdón por no cumplir su orden." Dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada mientras veía como poco a poco el titán iba a devorarla. Soltó un último suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente mientras esperaba la hora de morir, cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de unas espadas cortando algo. Al abrir sus ojos vio como la mano del titán que la sostenía caía... Había sido cortada. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida... ¿Alguien la salvó? Al caer al suelo, lo único que pudo sentir fue como su cabeza se golpeaba contra una piedra y la sangre comenzaba a salir de su herida. Escuchó un zumbido en su oído que sonaba cada vez con más fuerza, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y antes de desmayarse por completo vio la silueta de una persona que corría hacia ella pero antes de ver quien era, ya había cerrado los ojos.

* * *

- "Petra..." Escuchaba a lo lejos como alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, veía algo borroso, pero parecía ver que alguien estaba a su lado. "Petra..." Llamó nuevamente esa persona. La muchacha parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista se aclaró nuevamente y vio al sujeto... el sargento Rivaille; estaba sentado a su lado mirándola. "Vaya, por fin despiertas..." Petra vio a su alrededor: Estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama.

- "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó sintiendo una venda en su frente.

- "Te lastimaste la cabeza, así que Hanji te curó. Por fortuna no perdiste mucha sangre." Respondió él.

- "... ¿Estamos en el cuartel?" Preguntó mirando a su líder. Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Que fue lo que pasó?"

- "¿Que fue lo que pasó?... ¡Tsk!" Chasqueó la lengua furioso. "Estuviste apunto de morir... ¡Eso pasó!" Le dijo elevando su tono de voz, sin duda alguna estaba bastante enojado. "¡Creí haberte dicho que no hicieras nada innecesario! Desobedeciste mis órdenes..." La regañó. Petra bajó la mirada bastante avergonzada y a la vez asustada, nunca había visto al Sargento Rivaille tan furioso.

- "Lo lamento." Se disculpó sin poder verlo a la cara, ¡Tenía razón de estar molesto! Ella simplemente había lo había desobedecido. "Es que..." Trató de dar una excusa y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Que podía hacer? No podía ver como uno de mis compañeros era devorado y hacer como si nada pasara... ¡Tenía que ayudarlo! ¡Él necesitaba ayuda!" Dijo apretando con fuerza la sábana que la cubría. Rivaille encarnó una ceja y miró a la soldado frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿Y cómo te fue con eso?" Cuestionó. Los ojos de Petra se abrieron como platos y miró al muchacho con asombro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ella intentaba no llorar. Sabía que intentar ayudar a ese muchacho había sido todo un fracaso, sin embargo no podía enojarse... Rivaille tenía razón, después de todo ella es un soldado, se supone que debe de seguir las reglas y las órdenes que le den. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Petra, el sargento suspiró y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

- "Lo único bueno es... Que aún sigues con vida." Dijo mirándola fijamente.

- "... ¿Usted me salvó?" Preguntó ella. El Sargento no sabía que decir, por lo que desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

- "Si, pero iba pasando por allí, fue una coincidencia haberte visto huyendo." Dijo. Petra sonrió levemente y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Bien... Deberías descansar. Así que me retiro" se despidió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

- "¡E-Espere!" Dijo Petra tomando el brazo del muchacho evitando que este saliera. "Esta herido..."

- "¿Hhm?" Él dirigió su mirada a su camisa y vio una gran mancha de sangre en ella. "Oh claro, no es muy grave. No te preocupes por eso, estaré bien." Dijo caminando nuevamente a la salida. La muchacha tomó por segunda vez su brazo, pero esta vez con más fuerza para evitar que saliera.

- "Claro que es grave... Déjeme curarlo." Dijo ella poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

- "No es necesario, Petra." Agregó mirándola de forma inexpresiva.

- "Si lo es. Por favor... Siéntese" Le pidió. El muchacho suspiró y se sentó en la cama, era obvio que Petra no cedería tan fácil. Ella sonrió y sacó de su armario lo que parecía ser un enorme botiquín de emergencias.

- "Así que ese es el botiquín que tu padre te obligó a traer, ¿No?" Preguntó él observando la gran caja y soltando una carcajada.

- "Si, es este..." Dijo ella riendo de forma leve, mientras sacaba una venda, un trozo de algodón y alcohol del botiquín. "Antes de vendar la herida tendré que desinfectarla." Dijo mojando el trozo de algodón en el alcohol. Luego de dio media vuelta hacia donde se estaba sentado Rivaille y lo miró dejando su camisa por un lado. Por segunda vez vio su torso perfectamente marcado y la herida en su abdomen. Como acto involuntario, bajó la mirada y sintió su rostro arder mientras se enrojecía.

- "¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Rivaille mirando la reacción de la chica.

- "¡N-Nada!" Respondió ella acercándose a él. Puso el trozo de algodón en su abdomen limpiando la herida, evitando mirarlo. "Listo, ahora la venda." Dijo tomando la venda y rodeando al muchacho con la venda pasándola por detrás de su espalda con una mano por un lado y tomándola nuevamente con la otra del lado contrario para darle más vuelta a la venda. Pasó la venda por la espalda del sargento nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba más. Se quedó estática por un momento; parecía como si ella estuviera abrazando al sargento. Se puso nerviosa, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Estaba en una situación vergonzosa! Levantó la mirada y miró al soldado que desvió la mirada justo cuando ella lo miró. Tragó saliva en seco y colocó un pequeño gancho al final de la venda para asegurarla. "¡Terminado!" Expresó nerviosa alejándose de él. Rivaille de puso de pie y tomó su camisa para ponérsela nuevamente.

- "Gracias." Dijo únicamente. "Entonces ahora si ya no te molestaré. Descansa... Es una orden." La miró de forma inexpresiva y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Petra asintió y se dirigió a su cama nuevamente para descansar, pero antes de dormir recordó algo importante.

- "¡Ah, Heichou! Lo olvidaba..." Lo llamó. Él muchacho dejó de caminar y la vio por encima de su hombro. "Lamento enojarlo tanto y también lamento haberlo desobedecido... ¡Prometo que no volverá a suceder!"

- "Eso espero..." Dijo.

- "Y gracias por salvarme." Agradeció con una dulce sonrisa. Los ojos del sargento se abrieron ligeramente y luego, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Petra se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos, de no ser por su líder... Ella no estaría viva. Justo cuando creyó que moriría. Que nadie la ayudaría... Llegó él a salvarla. Parece que después de todo pudo sobrevivir milagrosamente a su primera expedición.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**;u; Rivaille salvó a nuestra Petra x3 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :D ¿Bueno, malo, o me matarán a apedreadas? (?) ok no ._. xD por favor dejen sus comentarios :3 ahora... Haré una pregunta muy importante a todas ustedes, ¡pongámonos serias! ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! O.O Ok... Eso no es ponerse sería e.e Nah, pero en serio... No sé si alguna ha escuchado la canción que es el título de esta historia (My Immortal - Evanescence) Bueno... Pues yo lo había relacionado con una historia de amor y al final tragedia, es decir... Que sucediera la tragedia de la serie en cuanto a la muerte de Petra y pues yo ya tenía el final pensado (?) xD la historia la haré muchísimo más larga obviamente; peeero, me he encariñado mucho con Petra-san ;-; así que quiero preguntarles... ¿Les gustaría un final trágico tipo la serie? ¿O quisieran un final distinto? :3 No se, ustedes díganme... ¡Espero sus opiniones! Bien, eso es todo... Cuídense muchísimo, saludos :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Desde el malentendido de la fiesta, Petra había decidido olvidar lo que Gunter había dicho: El sargento Rivaille y la Segunda líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe... ¿Son pareja? Obviamente no. No mostraban señales de serlo o de que alguno de ellos estuviera enamorado del contrario, así que ella no tenía nada de que preocuparse, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba; hasta que de pronto los soldados del escuadrón de Hanji comenzaron un rumor sobre ellos nuevamente. Todo comenzó cuando durante varias ocasiones el Sargento se dirigía hacia ellos para preguntarles en donde estaba Zoe ya que necesitaba discutir con ella asuntos de expedición, experimentos, etc. Pero según ellos, la buscaba por un motivo más pasional... Una hipótesis absurda, claro está. Estos rumores llegaron a los oídos del escuadrón de Rivaille y a los oídos de Petra. Desde que era niña, su padre le había enseñado a nunca creer en rumores y jamás esparcirlos; era obvio que ella no tenía dicha intención, aunque esos rumores parecían un poco realistas. ¡NO! No era verdad... ¿O si? No... No debía creer ni una sola palabra.

Se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la oficina de Rivaille.

- "Adelante." Permitió él sin apartar la mirada de unos papeles que debía ordenar. La puerta de abrió lentamente, descubriendo a una pequeña joven que entraba en la sala y cerraba la puerta detrás suya.

- "¿Me llamaba, Heichou?" Preguntó Petra después de hacer una pequeña reverencia a su superior. El muchacho levantó la mirada finalmente, viendo así a la chica con su mirada fija y fría.

- "Necesito preguntarte algo... Por favor, siéntate." Le dijo mostrando la silla que estaba al lado contrario de su escritorio frente a él. Petra estaba algo nerviosa, ahora que lo pensaba... El sargento nunca la había llamado a su oficina, ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? Mostrándose un poco nerviosa, tragó saliva en seco y procedió a sentarse en la silla, notando como su líder la miraba de forma fija. "Petra-..."

- "¿¡Hice algo malo!?" Interrumpió ella aterrorizada, con una pregunta inmediata.

- "¿Uh?" Cuestionó Rivaille encarnando una ceja. "Claro que no."

- "L-Lo siento..." Se disculpó ella agachando la cabeza avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos pulgares. "No puedo evitar pensar que me ha llamado para regañarme por algo." Al escuchar esto, el soldado soltó una carcajada y sonrió débilmente.

- "No, no voy a regañarte así que puedes estar tranquila." Le dijo calmándola así un poco. Petra suspiró aliviada y aún con la mirada hacia abajo sonrió sin decir nada; el cuarto se llenó de un silencio inaguantable, ninguno se miraba el uno al otro, pero el escenario no dejaba de ser incómodo. Parecía como si alguno de ellos quisiera decir algo pero no podían. "La verdad es que tenía que preguntarte algo..." Dijo finalmente Rivaille rompiendo el silencio. "Últimamente han habido varios rumores en el escuadrón sobre Hanji Zoe y yo... ¿Los has escuchado?" Preguntó. Petra subió la mirada sorprendida ante la pregunta... ¿Acaso los rumores habían llegado hasta sus oídos también?

- "¿Eh?... Acaso... ¿Acaso usted lo sabe?" Preguntó mirando aún sorprendida a Rivaille. Él asintió con la cabeza.

- "Al juzgar por tu reacción, intuyo que ya los habías escuchado antes, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó nuevamente.

- "Sí..." Respondió débilmente.

- "¿Los has creído?" Preguntó el sargento.

- "No son verdad, ¿Cierto?" Respondió ella con otra pregunta, parecía de algún modo insegura.

- "Tsk... No me digas que crees que son verdad." Expresó frunciendo el ceño levemente y apartando la mirada.

- "Yo... No lo sé." Agregó, luego soltó un suspiro. Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y suspiró también.

- "Pues no, no lo son." Respondió "Zoe y yo no somos pareja. Jamás me ha atraído y jamás lo hará... Sólo quiero dejarlo claro." ¿Dejarlo claro? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Los ojos de Petra se iluminaron: escuchar eso, realmente la hizo sentir bastante feliz, sentía como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima. "Además tu sabes las reglas..."

- "¿Cuáles reglas?" Preguntó algo curiosa. Él la miró nuevamente.

- "La regla sobre relaciones sentimentales en este escuadrón... ¿No las conoces?" La muchacha negó con la cabeza. Él decidió seguir explicando "Hace unos años el capitán Erwin impuso una regla que prohíbe que hayan enamorados en la Legión de Reconocimiento... Principalmente para nosotros los superiores." ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que esa regla existió hace años y ella ni siquiera estuvo enterada de ella?

- "Ya veo..." Contestó solamente con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me parece una regla justa." Opinó, Rivaille la miró un tanto confundido y curioso mientras esperaba a que ella explicará el por qué de su argumento. "Me parece justa porque nadie quiere ver a la persona que ama morir, ¿Cierto? Al menos a mí me destruiría." Agregó. Tan pronto como ella dijo lo que opinaba, la mirada en el rostro de Rivaille parecía algo pérdida, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

- "Fue por eso mismo que Erwin lo hizo." Dijo en voz baja. "Él no quiere que nadie sufra lo que él sufrió una vez..."

- "¿E-Erwin Danchou perdió a su amada?" Preguntó atónita la muchacha, hablando en voz baja al igual que su líder. Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Usted la conoció?"

- "No tuve el honor de conocerla directamente, sólo tuve la desgracia de presenciar su muerte." Contestó.

- "Oh..." Dijo únicamente lamentando la muerte de la amada del capitán. "Perder a alguien que amas debe ser horrible..." Argumentó.

- "Supongo que sí. Ya han pasado cinco años y él aún no ha podido superarlo"

- "Es comprensible, a mi padre le costó mucho superar la muerte de mi madre; aunque creo que aún le sigue doliendo." Agregó.

- "Dicen que es como morir en vida." Dijo él bostezando un poco.

- "¿Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer?" Preguntó, finalmente prestándole atención a todos los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio del sargento. "Puedo ayudarle si quiere." Se ofreció a ayudarlo.

- "No... No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, aún así gracias." Dijo con una sonrisa diminuta.

- "Entonces me retiro para dejarlo trabajar Heichou." Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia al sargento. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Rivaille sonrió inconscientemente... Desde que el rumor había llegado a sus oídos se preguntaba varias cosas: ¿Petra habrá escuchado ese rumor? ¿Y si lo creyó? Tenía que explicárselo. No sabía por qué, sólo sentía la necesidad de tener que decirle que no era verdad... Ignoraba la razón, no entendía que sucedía con él mismo.

Pasaron varias horas eran las 10:50 p.m y los colegas de Petra ya habían cenado junto con ella, pero el sargento ni siquiera apareció.

- "Sigue trabajando..." Supuso Petra. Intuía que le tomaría toda la noche al soldado para terminar con su labor, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a verlo trabajar todo el tiempo. Aún así, pensaba que él se exigía demasiado... Tal vez una taza de café lo mantendría activo, al menos hasta que acabara con su trabajo. Así que la muchacha se dispuso a prepararle una taza de café, tal y como a él le gustaría: Caliente, no muy dulce y fuerte. Al terminar de hacerlo, se dirigió con la taza de café hacia la habitación de su líder. Tocó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta... La tocó por segunda vez y esperó a que él le permitiera entrar... No hubo respuesta. Algo curiosa, abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo ver a Rivaille con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio mientras dormía. Petra rió en silencio, se acercó hacia el escritorio y colocó la taza de café sobre el escritorio. "Finalmente descansa, ¿Eh?" Dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía de forma dulce. Él dormía pacíficamente y ella lo observaba atentamente. Tomó la capa de escuadrón de Rivaille y la colocó sobre sus hombros para cubrirle en caso de que tuviera frío y siguió observándolo.

Su corazón volvió a palpitar rápidamente, su mirada se enternecía, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, todo gracias a Levi. ¿Qué fue lo que la cautivó? ¿Su mirada? ¿Su sonrisa oculta? ¿Por qué tenían que ser ambos soldados? ¿Acaso su destino era no poder estar juntos? No le importaba, ella lo quería... Era lo único que le importaba, estaba enamorándose cada vez más de él con el paso de los días, no le importaba si llegarían a ser o no pareja, ni que él se enterase de lo que ella sentía hacia él, lo único que quería... Lo único que necesitaba... Era poder verlo, hablarle, estar junto a él; sólo con eso se sentía feliz, sólo eso era mucho para ella. Mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente se dio cuenta de algo importante... ¡Estaba demasiado cerca de él! ¿Lo habrá hecho de forma involuntaria? Sintió la respiración del sargento sobre su rostro y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, miró sus labios... Sus labios... Quería besarlo, pero no podía. ¿Qué pasaría si él de pronto despertara y se enfadaría al ver que ella cometió tal falta de respeto? Continuó mirándolo, sin poder alejarse de él, no quería... Pero debía.

De pronto, alguien entró a la oficina del sargento rápidamente. Inmediatamente Petra se alejó de Rivaille de forma veloz. Era el Capitán Erwin Smith. Erwin no había notado la presencia de la muchacha hasta que cerró la puerta y volteó hacia el escritorio.

- "¡E-Erwin Danchou!" Expresó sorprendida al ver al capitán parado justo frente a ella, ¿Y si la vio tratando de besar a su líder? ¿Cómo explicaría el hecho de que el sargento estaba durmiendo y ella estaba allí dentro?

- "Hola Ral. ¿Qué te trae por acá?" Saludó Erwin con una leve sonrisa a la chica. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el soldado para darse cuenta de que se encontraba durmiendo.

- "Eh... Yo... Sólo le traía una taza de café al Heichou pero cuando entré lo vi durmiendo. Parece estar muy agotado." Respondió ella tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa. Erwin sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma pícara.

- "Tienes razón, supongo que trabaja más de la cuenta." Agregó el capitán. "En fin... Dejémoslo descansar."

- "¡Si, Danchou!" Respondió Petra con una pequeña sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la mirada hacia abajo, tratando de salir de forma apresurada hasta abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Erwin sonrió, las atenciones de Petra hacia Rivaille le traían varios recuerdos, dulces y a la vez trágicos recuerdos. Caminó hacia el escritorio del sargento donde él aún se encontraba durmiendo y golpeó el escritorio con gran fuerza haciendo que el sargento se despertará de golpe.

- "¿¡Pero que carajos, Erwin!?" Gritó molesto al ver que el capitán lo había despertado. Erwin por su parte reía a carcajadas de verlo molesto, siempre le había resultado gracioso verlo de esa forma.

- "Es hora de despertar bello durmiente." Dijo aún riendo a carcajadas.

- "Deja de fastidiarme, idiota..." Dijo el sargento chasqueando la lengua. Miró hacia su escritorio y vio la taza de café que aún despedía humo caliente. "¿Y eso? No me digas que tu me lo has traído" Preguntó encarnando una ceja.

- "Te lo trajo tu novia..." Agregó Erwin.

- "¿Novia? ¿De quién demonios hablas?" Cuestionó el sargento bebiendo de la taza de café.

- "De Petra Ral" dijo. Tan pronto escuchó el nombre de la chica, los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron como platos y escupió el café sorprendido.

- "¿¡Ella!? ¿¡Mi novia!? ¡Estás muy equivocado!" Se defendió.

- "Vaya, nunca había visto una reacción tan sorpresiva de tu parte..." Comentó el capitán riendo. "Entonces aún no es tu novia... Pero te gusta."

- "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Cuestionó nervioso, tratando de evadir la pregunta.

- "Harían muy buena pareja." Argumentó. Rivaille revoleó los ojos y lo miró de forma seria. Erwin suspiró y sonrió de manera melancólica. "¿Ya te dije que yo era sargento cuando conocí a Elisabeth? Ustedes dos me recuerdan a cuando me enamoré de ella." La mirada de a Rivaille se relajó y se volvió una mirada de culpa.

- "No hables de eso..." Le dijo levantándose de su silla para quedar frente a Erwin.

- "Insisto en que serían una buena pareja." Repitió Erwin mirando al sargento. Él entrecerró sus ojos e intentó decir algo que pudiera animar a su líder, a veces lo desesperaba y lo irritaba pero debía admitir que era un gran colega para él.

- "Recuerda la regla que impusiste." Mencionó.

- "¿Qué las reglas no se hicieron para romperse?" Preguntó Erwin sonriendo cálidamente. El soldado frunció el ceño.

- "¿Qué estupideces dices?"

- "Digo: Que cuando alguien está enamorado, hace lo que sea para estar al lado de quien ama." Le explicó.

- "Que tontería." Comentó el sargento sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

- "¿Tontería?" Cuestionó Erwin mirando a Rivaille. "No me negarás que sientes algo por Petra Ral... ¿Verdad?" El sargento analizó la pregunta. Enamorarse... Para ser sincero consigo mismo, ¡él nunca se había enamorado! Conoció a varias mujeres durante su vida en la ciudad subterránea, tuvo varias novias, pero realmente nunca conoció a alguien de quién pudiera enamorarse... ¿Qué es enamorarse? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cuándo se sabe que lo que sientes es amor? ¿Es acaso lo que siente cuando está junto a Petra? Siempre solía mostrarse frío, vacío, cínico y cruel con los demás. Pero todo eso era sólo una máscara que se formaba con el paso de los años de su miserable vida. Cuando estaba con ella, podía sonreír, podía hablar libremente, pero de alguna forma se sentía indefenso con ella, toda esa fría actitud que se formó en él durante tanto tiempo, se desvanecía cuando hablaba con ella. Su triste y negro corazón, se sentía feliz nuevamente cuando ella aparecía. Pero eso no es amor... No lo es, ¿Cierto? Pero... ¿Y si lo fuera?

- "No lo se..." Contestó con un suspiro.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? :3 pues al final decidí escribir un poco sobre los sentimientos de Rivaille hacia Petra ya que ahora que lo pienso, no había hecho un capítulo donde él reflexionara sobre lo que de veras siente por ella, y como es muy serio, decidí hacerlo algo "Ignorante" sobre el amor, por así decirlo xD y... Por lo del final del capitulo, ya lo decidí... Peeero no les contaré si haré un final diferente para la historia o el de la serie, quédense con la duda (?) ok no ._. Además, me imagine el momento donde Petra encuentra a Rivaille dormido en su oficina mientras lo escribía x3 espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima actualización c: ¡Saludos!**

**P.D: Perdón para las personas que leen el Fic de "Ask and Challenge SNK" esta vez me llegaron muchísimas preguntas y supongo que tendré que ideármelas para que salga bien y eso... Tomara algo de tiempo .-. Pero buaano (?) ¡trataré de terminarla lo más pronto posible! (._.)/**


End file.
